Honoka's Meloncholy
by Kamui-Kamuy
Summary: Honoka is acting strange. She is sad about something but she won't say what it is. What's wrong with Honoka? What is she upset about? Will μ's ever find out what's wrong with her? Or will Honoka keep it a secret? There are problems after problems! Read to find out! Major OOC Warning!
1. SUMMARY

**This is my very first fanfic!**

 **I hope you guys like the story. If you guys have any ideas for the future chapters, please tell me, I would appreciate that! Also I would give you guys credit, so don't worry.**

 _ **SUMMARY**_

It was a beautiful day, kids were playing, people were happy, and the rainy season was over. But... there was **one** person that **wasn't** in a good mood. Her name was Kosaka Honoka. Leader of μ's and a student at Otonokizawa high. The reason she was mad was because... Well no one was sure why. She got a good grade on a test, not only that, the rainy season was over! The reason why she was upset was unsure. Everyone in μ's noticed her gloomy state and asked her what's wrong. Honoka would respond by saying "It's nothing, I just didn't get enough sleep..." And would end her sentence with a believable yawn. But Honoka wasn't sleepy at all. In fact she woke up early and got enough sleep!

The members of μ's believed her, but they couldn't shake off that she was upset about something. They hoped that their friend would be back to her cheerful self by tomorrow. And they would also ask her what was wrong. Hopefully she would respond to the question.

 **So that was chapter one. Chapter two might come out later today or tomorrow. But tomorrow I'm going to California to visit my sister, niece and my brother-in-law**


	2. The Next Day

Chapter two: The Next Day

Honoka still wasn't in a good mood, but she decided to act happy, and hope that no one would ask her what was wrong yesterday. She (surprisingly) woke up early and left to go to school 30 minutes earlier than what school usually starts. This surprised her family...

Honoka decided to take her time to go to school, but she also didn't want to be late. She didn't want to be lectured by Umi for being late. No one does actually... Honoka decided to got to the shrine first. She had a lot of time to spare. And plus she wanted to talk to Nozomi. A beautiful, wise, shrine maiden, and the vice-president of Otonokizawa high student council.

Honoka climbed the stair which lead her closer to shrine. She saw Nozomi wearing a shrine maiden outfit. She was holding a broom, cleaning up the shrine. Honoka also saw Eli, the PRESIDENT of student council. She had beautiful golden locks, not only that! She is also a good dancer. She knows ballet and taught μ's to be more balanced when dancing. She really helped μ's a lot!

It was no surprise that Eli was here. None at all! Honoka actually knew Eli would be here. Since her and Nozomi are best friends after all.

Eli noticed Honoka and greeted her. "Hello Honoka, what brings you here? Usually you wake up late." Honoka sad and Nozomi chuckle "Elicchi that was a little rude" Eli saw Honoka depressed and sighed "Honoka sorry. Anyways are you ok? Your eyes look a little swollen..." This made Nozomi turn around in surprise and Eli realize 'She was crying the night last night!' "Yes, I'm fine. I just came here to talk to Nozomi. I need her advise on something..." Honoka said looking away from both Nozomi and Eli, feeling a little embarrassed for opening up like that. Eli noticed this and understood. She turned around and left both Nozomi and Honoka alone, making Eli think 'I wonder if Honoka is going to open up and say what is going on. She seems to be in a better mood. But I think it's all an act.'

Nozomi and Honoka both saw Eli leave. Honoka sighed and felt a little relieved. "So Honoka, what's wrong?" Nozomi saw Honoka jump a little and looked at her shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Nozomi patted Honoka's head gently. Honoka tensed up a little bit but relaxed a little bit and tears were staring to form in her eyes. Honoka hugged Nozomi and Nozomi lightly brushed Honoka's hair with her hand. Nozomi was surprised how soft Honoka's hair was. 'What ever is happening, it's affecting her pretty bad' "Now Honoka,what's wrong?" Nozomi felt Honoka hug her tighter "Well... It's just that..."

The next words that came out of Honoka's mouth left Nozomi speech less


	3. Tears and Water

Chapter 3: TeaRs aNd waTer

After Nozomi and Honoka finished talking, Eli saw that Honoka's eyes where bloodshot red. Nozomi looked at Honoka in pity.

Eli came up to Honoka with a worried face. "Hey, Honoka, do you want to wash your face before school? I want no one to worry. And plus school starts in..." Eli checked the time, to check, but Honoka already knew. "School starts in 9 minutes" she said this emotionless. Not worried in the slightest. She's always late.

Both Eli and Nozomi looked at Honoka in disbelief. They didn't want to be late! It's a bad image if both president and vice-president came late to school.

Eli took Honoka to the bathroom while Nozomi went to go change. Eli went to change a little bit later as well.

Honoka looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible! Strands of hair were in her face, and also her eyes looked to red, that she thought that it was blood at first. Honoka turned on the water to ice cold and splashed it at her once cheerful face. She let the drops of water roll down her face.

When she came out of the bathroom, Eli and Nozomi were waiting for her. Eli was holding a water bottle in her hand. When Honoka was close to her, Eli gave the water bottle to Honoka. "Thanks Eli, but I'm not thirsty"

"Still drink it Honoka, you might not be thirsty now, but I know you are going to. Sooner or later. Now, lets go to school."

The trio ran down the stairs to go to school. But Honoka wasn't even trying, there was one person she didn't even want to see at all


	4. A Verbal Fight! Honoka vs Umi!

A Verbal Fight Umi vs Honoka

While Eli and Nozomi but 'speed walked' to class, Honoka was slowly making her way to class.

I mean, shes always late! And plus, she was going to get scolded by Umi and the Teacher. So there was no escape. So, Honoka decided decided to take her time.

Honoka decided to go to the bathroom and check if her eyes were still bloodshot red.

Luckily they werent, but she was thirsty. So, Honoka decided that she should drink the water that Eli gave her. She reached in her backpack and took out the bottled water. She opened it up and drank it. Surprisingly, it was really fresh and pure. Well duh! Thats how water is. But this water was more refreshing.

Well Honoka eventually got to class. And neither Honoka nor the teacher were happy about that. But the one that was more mad was Umi.

.oOOo.

"Cant you understand! You cant be late for class! How many times do I have to tell you...!-" Umi said. Honoka didnt really care about school. "Umi calm down. Please..." Kotori asked.

"Dont waste you breath Kotori. She'll just keep on ranting on how you shouldnt be late. That it's disrespectful and other stupid stuff." Honoka said

Umi was red of anger and Kotori was too shocked to even speak.

Something was definitely going on with Honoka. Honoka would never call Umi stupid. Nor would she talk back.

Honoka walked out of the class room. Her bangs covering her eyes.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange! Why can't you open up to us?!" Umi yelled. Honoka kept walking. And Umi was determined to find out what was wrong. Kotori was worried, but she decided to let them solve the problem by themselves.

"Honoka! ANSWER MY GOD DAMN QUESTION!" Umi yelled. They were outside the school. Honoka stopped walking and turned around. "Its because I dont trust you" Honoka said "What do you mean you dont trust me...?" "I thought you were smarter. But actually, you're dumb" "You are impossible... I don't know how I became friends with someone like YOU!"

"Yeah i dont know either. Maybe if you weren't so respectful and serious, we could have ACTUALLY been friends." "...Well you cant do anything at all!" "Oh yeah? Well if I have to remind your stupid head, I made μ's" "...W-Well th-thats not..." "What? Cat got your tounge?" Honoka turned around and walked away. "H-honoka...! Stop... Damn it... Stop...!"

But Honoka didn't stop. She DID hear Umi. But she didnt feel like stopping just because she said so.


	5. What happened in the morning?

What happened in the morning?

Nozomi was alone in the rooftop of the school. Looking at the clear blue sky. She cant help but remember what happened this morning

 _[Flashback]_

 _Honoka was crying_

 _"I hate Umi..." That left Nozomi speechless. Those two have been friends for so LONG!_

 _"B-But why?" "Because I have a crush on Kotori. I also have a crush on Maki, but shes going out with Nico. I'm fine with that for some unknown reason. Maybe because I've already accepted that. I dont know. But, Umi is always with Kotori... And Kotori always has fun with Umi..." Nozomi tried to think of sonething wise to say, but nothing came to her mind. "Dont worry Honoka... Maybe Kotori does like you... Look I have an idea! Why dont we all go a carnival and then at night, when the fireworks are on, you can confess your love to Kotori. But you have to have eye contact! Not only that, you have to imagine Kotori saying 'I love you too' and kiss. You have to believe in yourself." Honoka was silent "Than-nk you No-zomi... So when are we going to the carnival..." Nozomi was relieved that Honoka wasnt crying anymore. "Well theres a carnival thats starting in 4 days... Maybe we can go to that one!" Honoka nodded her head, a small smile forming in her face. "But please Honoka... Dont be sad, and dont do anything that harms you" "Ok..." Honoka said deep in thought_


	6. The Carnival

The Carnival

Everyone in μ's decided to meet up close to the entrance and would meet up 5 minutes after the carnival started. Honoka was the first to come, then Nozomi and Eli, Rin and Hanayo, and lastly Umi and Kotori.

Honoka wasnt to happy with Umi comming along but somehow, Nozomi persuaded Honoka to let Umi come far nothing came as planned. Honoka tried to sit down next to Kotori in a ride, but Umi kept getting in the way!But Honoka wasnt going to give up!

Nozomi was also upset. She at least wanted Kotori to talk to Honoka, but she just kept talking to Umi. It was a little obvoius that Kotori might have a crush on Umi. But knowing Honoka, she might refuse and continue to do something that is going to be in vain! But she wasnt going to give up either! She was going to do anything to make Honoka and Kotori be togethe! But deep inside, she knew that also her work would be in vain.

..._...

"Nozomi, can I talk to you?" Maki said in a determined tone.

Nozomi turned around "Ah...! Yes sure, why not. So... What do you want to talk about?" Nozomi had a feeling on what Maki was going to ask. "Nozomi, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about" Maki said a little irritated."Sorry but... Apparently not""Answer me this. Why are we at a carnival? We have to get ready for the Love Live! Not only that but we also have to get in the bottom of why is Honoka acting so strange!"Maki said. Almost yelling."Dont worry Maki. This is my way of knowing on why is Honoka acting strange" Maki didnt buy it "Well how-" "Guys i found a ride in which we can ride!" Honoka yelled. Everyone ran to where Honoka was, most of μ's didnt want to go on it.

"Uh Honoka it seems dangerous..." Hanayo said "its not dangerous Hanayo, it just goes really fast!" At this, it caught Rins attention, "Hey hey, Hanayo, lets go on it please!?" "B-but Rin..." "please~ and dont worry I'll be by your side!" Hanayo thought about it for a moment "ok Rin, ill go with you" Rin hugged her and said thank you.

"Hey Elicchi why dont we go on it too?" Nozomi said smiling. "Are you sure Nozomi?" Eli wasnt a fan of heights. "Completely sure! I've always wanted to go on a scary and fast ride with you, so now hered the chance!" Nozomi said enthusiastic. "Ok I'll go with you.." Eli said a little nervous hoping that Nozomi would know that she didnt want to , but Nozomi did know that Eli didnt want to go! But Nozomi wanted to hear Eli scream and in the end of the ride, Eli would hug her and say that she was scared of heights and never wants to go on that ride ever again!

"Hey Maki why dont we go! It might be fun!" Maki was surprised that Nico wanted to go "B-but why?" "Because if we dont, we'll miss all the fun! And also i want to go with you. And no one else but you" This made Maki blush. Nico did have a point there. Everyone would be talking about the ride, and they would just listen. "Ok fine, we'll go on the ride, but only because I dont want to be left out of the conversation!" Maki said blushing.

"Hey Umi lets go as well!" Umi was surprised Kotori wanted to go on a ride. "No, thats out of the question! I dont want to go on a fast ride! What happens if the ride breaks down and were still on it?! No, I will not risk it!" Umi said "please Umi! I really want to go on the ride! And it wont be fun if a member of μ's didnt go! Were supposed to stick together, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health!" "Kotori, everyone in μ's isnt married to eachother" "But we have been together like a family! Now! We are going to that ride!" Kotori said, which caught Honoka's attention. Kotori grabbed Umi's hand which Honoka felt a sharp pain in her chest. Honoka felt hopeless.

Again, Honoka didnt get to sit down next to Kotori. The ride took pictures of μ's reaction when they were still in the looked scared except Rin, Nozomi, and looked so happy and excited. Nozomi looked mischievous. And Honoka looked normal, sad, and also mad.

..._...

Everyone was thirsty so Umi and Kotori went to go get drinks. When they were taking too long, everyone in μ's tried to look for them.

Honoka spotted them making out behind a ride. Honoka backed away and tripped on a cord. This caught Umi's and Kotori's attention. They saw Honoka in shock. "I-I'm sorry for interrupting you-u" and with that Honoka ran as fast as she could she heard Kotori and Umi scream her name but Honoka didnt stop.

The only thing Honoka could think of was 'She doesnt love me. She Doesnt Love ME!'

This is where Honoka's melancholy truly started.


	7. This Is My Despair

This is My Despair

When Honoka got home, she found it empty. She founf a note on her bed that said

'Honoka,

Mom and me went to the store to buy food. So dont worry if we come late.

Your sister, Yuukiho

Honoka was happy her family wasn't home. She felt her phone ring. She saw that it was Kotori. She hung up in the second ring/vibrate. She felt her phone vibrate again. It was Umi. She declined the phone call. She decided to turn off her phone, and decided to take a bath.

Honoka was still thinking about the kiss Umi and Kotori were sharing. She kept replaying that scene over and over, and started to cry.

Honoka thought of every flaw Umi has; she is skinny, she is smart, beautiful flowing hair, and a cute face.

Honoka felt because she didnt have any of those flaws, she should hurt herself.

She started to look around the house. She ran to her room to try to find at least something sharp

Nothing

Then she checked her sisters room.

Again, nothing.

She checked the bathroom, she checked behind the mirror.

Bingo

Pills. This can punish her for having no flaws.

Honoka smiled of her achievement. Nothing will stop her now. Not Nico, or Eli, Hanayo, Rin, Maki, Umi, Nozomi, not even Kotori.

She didnt care about the consequences at all and took 4 pills at the same time. She felt a little tired. She read the bottle at said that side effects would make her feel tired.

She didnt read the rest of it. She went to her room and layed down in her bed

She felt empty.

Why was that?

Honoka felt something hot falling down her cheek.

Tears

She was crying. Again. Why? 'Why does it hurt so much?! She loves Umi, not me. I should be happy like i was with Maki. It was so easy with Maki. But why is it so hard with Kotori?!"

Honoka covered her mouth with her hand to not let any noises come out of her mouth. Even though no one was home, Honoka still felt she should do it.

Honoka turned on her phone on. She saw 15 missed calls. Mostly were from Nozomi and Kotori.

Kotori

'Why would she want to talk to me. She should be with Umi.' Honoka thought bitterly

She saw that also Maki and Nico called her. Actually everyone from μ's even Umi

Honoka felt bitter. Anger. Betrayal. Lonely. Despair.

Honoka felt like this was all a nightmare. And she wanted it to end.

But it wasnt a nightmare. It was real. Everything that was happening, Kotori and Umi kissing, Kotori being with Umi, her feeling hopeless, everything! Was real. Nothing that happened today was a nightmare.

Honoka got up from her bed and took a bath. When she got out of the shower, she felt void, hollow. She took a handful of pills. She felt better a little bit.

But it wasnt enough to lift her spirits.

Tomorrow there was school. She would have to swallow her pride and face both Kotori and Umi. She wasnt going to back down.

Honoka put the pills in her backpack and went to bed.

Tomorrow was another day. Hopefully it would be better than today.

 **By the way things are going in this story, I dont think Honoka is going to be paired with anyone. It was supposed to be a Kotori x Honoka.**


	8. Try Not To Get Caught!

Try Not to Get Caught

Honoka woke up 1 hour before school starts. She went to the bathroom and washed her face, brushed her hair, and also her teeth. She took a handful of pills and got out of the bathroom.

She got ready to go to school and ate nothing, which surprised her mom. Because it was Honoka's favorite breakfast. Not only that she was usually late for school, but recently she's been waking up early

Why is that?

Honoka got to class just in time. She avoided the eyes of her classmates.

Honoka sat down and felt like she needed to take pills. She was about to open her backpack until she heard someone open the classrooms door.

"Honoka!"

Honoka didnt look. She tried her best to ignore the person who was calling her name.

"Honoka! Didn't you hear me call your name?" the person was infront of Honoka.

"I did"

"Then why didn't you answer!" Honoka looked up. Because I didn't want to, Kotori" Kotori wasn't to happy on how Honoka said her name.

"Honoka... about the other day..." "I know. Sorry about the other day walking in like that" Honoka tried to sound as normal as possible. By the look of Kotori, she seemed to buy it. "And by now, you know that..." "That you and Umi are going out, yeah. And I'm happy for you guys!" Honoka said cheerfully. But it actually hurt her saying that. Kotori smiled. "Thanks Honoka!" Kotori said, "Umi said you wouldn't be happy, but I don't why though." "Anyways Kotori excuse me, I need to go use the bathroom" and with that Honoka left, with her backpack.

Honoka arrived to the bathroom. She went in oneof the stalls and opened her backpack. She pulled out the pills and opened them. She grabbed a handful of them. She took out a water bottle and drank the pills down. Honoka took 3 more pills and took another sip of her water bottle.

Honoka noticed that she is running low on pills. She decided to go to a drugstore on the way home. Hopefully, no one from μ's would go with her.

School went by slowly. Not only that, Kotori and Umi kept sending notes to one another. Honoka hoped that the teacher catches them. But that never happened.

School finally ended. Honoka put her stuff in her backpack. She was half way of closing it until-"Honoka what are those pills for?" Honoka jumped, 'shit!' Honoka thought. "O-oh these pills! There for extra energy! I don't want to fall asleep in class anymore so I brought these pills for just in case I want to fall asleep. But dont worry, I'm not overdosing myself" Honoka turned around and saw it was Umi. Umi didn't seem to buy it. "Honoka. Tell me in the eyes and tell me that again" Honoka looked at Umi straight in the eyes and said "These are sleeping pills and I'm not overdosing." Umi sighed "OK Honoka. I believe you"

If your wondering, Umi and Honoka made up. But Honoka was still a little mad, even though she didnt show it.

Honoka went to the drugstore and bought 2 bottle of Paxil. She put them in her backpack and went home.

Honoka did her usual stuff, but taking a few pills when she start and finished taking baths/showers and when she wakes up and goes to bed.


	9. Nothing is Wrong With Me

A few days have passed since Kotori and Umi announce their love. Not only that, but its been quite a while since Honoka has started overdosing herself with Paxil. And everyones been worried.

The shine on Honoka's hair has faided quite a bit. Not only that but it looked like she has had fevers frequently. She's been a little aggressive and is having anxiety. Not only that, but she's also been quite reckless, and has had joint pain.

But Honoka hasn't noticed. Even though shes feeling it first-hand. It's a secret but, she's also had nausea and has also vomited. She's also had muscle twitching, but hoped that no one has noticed.

...oOo...

Honoka was in her room alone. It was almost her time to take another dose of Paxil. She reached in her bag and found only one bottle. Honoka saw that she only had one pill left.

How was that even possible!

Well she had been taking a handfull of pills so, it kinda makes sense. Ok, Ok it makes total sense.

Well it was better than nothing! Honoka opened her water bottle and put the pill in her mouth, she drank the water and forced the pill in her mouth.

'I need to buy more'

Honoka heard a knock on the door. She quickly put the bottle in her drawer and layed down in her bed and pretend to be using her phone. "Come in!" she heard someone open the door and saw that it was Maki. "M-Maki!"

"Hi Honoka. I've noticed something's wrong. You've been acting quite strange. You are short-temper and you have also been talking fast. Actually, you've been quite bipolar"

"Nothing's wrong! What makes you think that! It doesn't matter if I've been acting strange. Actually, I'm acting like myself!" "See Honoka, you've been short-tempered. Why is that? I'm worried, everyones worried"

"I don't need to tell you ANYTHING!"

"Yes you do...! Because I care about you"

"Then if you care about me, you would now that I'm completely fine. And plus, if I tell you, you're just going to go and snitch on my and tell everyone in μ's!"

"Honoka, please calm down!"

"No! I won't calm down! Why should I!"

"Fine!" Maki got up and opened the door "I tried to help you to be happy, but i guess it's too late.." and with that, Maki left and closed the door. "So what did she say?" Eli said. Maki turned around and saw everyone in μ's she read me like a book. She said if she told me, I would tell you guys..." everyone in μ's sighed. How could they help Honoka, if they don't know what's bothering her!? But, they weren't going to give up. Honoka is suffering, and they weren't going to be able to preform live if she was mad and short tempered. Not only that, Honoka hasn't come to practice in quite a while as well.

They want to leader of μ's to be back to normal

 **Please Review. I love to read them. No joke. Not lying. Also read my other story "I Don't Need Help, I'm Fine!"**


	10. Melancholy

Honoka just wanted to be alone. How much more did she need to suffer until she was happy? Of course it wasn't enough. Everytime she's with the rest of the members of μ's, there all lovey dovey! And Honoka jusy feels like she doesn't belong there. The couples are either making out, holding hand, telepathically speaking to one another, hugging, and speaking to each other romantically. It just wants to make Honoka want to scream and get mad. Just because Maki chose Nico, and Kotori chose Umi.

When Maki came to speak to Honoka, Honoka thought that at least Maki would hug her or hold her hand, for at least to show her some sort of love. But no, she just came in and asked what was wrong. And when she left, she wanted fresh air to cool her down. She looked down and saw everyone else in μ's asking what happened. And when Maki said 'She read me like a book' Honoka closed her window and started to cry. She almost believed that Maki wasn't going to tell anyone in μ's, but boy was she totally wrong. She wasn't going to trust _ANYONE AT ALL._ Not only that, but she felt a little betrayed. But Honoka thinks it normal, everyone it going to betray you sooner or later.

Honoka went to go take a bath, which helped her calm down a little. When she finished and got out of her bath, Honoka felt empty.

Again.

Not only that, but she also felt weak.

She wrapped a towel in her frail body, and another one in her hair.

Honoka put her clothes on and let the towel in her hair fall to the ground. She grabbed her brush and brushed her hair. Honoka didn't want to go to school tomorrow. So she might skip. She didn't want to face anyone from μ's because, knowing them, they are going to continue to ask her what's wrong. And plus, she can get more pills at the drugstore!

..._...

Honoka woke up early and got two water bottles, then put them in her backpack. She went to her room to get money and got ready 'to go to school'. Honoka left running to the drugstore, got her Paxil, bought them, put them in her backpack, and left the drugstore running. Honoka ran to a semi-faraway pond. In the outskirts of the town. Honoka was tired. Since she hasn't been exercising for (maybe) a month.

Honoka got closer to the lake and sat down. She felt her phone vibrate. Honoka got her phone out, it was a message

"Honoka, where are you? Why did you miss school?"-Kotori

Honoka put her phone away and got her pills, and her water bottle out. Honoka got a handful of pills and put a 2 in her mouth, she drank the water in the water bottle. She did that until there wasnt anymore in her hand.

Honoka layed down in the grass and relaxed. A light breeze came, suddenly, Honoka felt something warm falling down. It was tears. Honoka started to cry harded.

After 5 minutes Honoka stopped crying. She put her hands in the water.

Perfect temperature.

Honoka took of her shoes, then all her clothes. She had nothing on. She stretched and went in the water. She went swimming to have more stamina. After a while, Honoka got out. She still had a towel from when she practiced with μ's. She dried herself and put her clothes on.

She got up, got her backpack and started to walk.

She fell.

And suddenly she saw black.

 **Please also read my other story** ** _I Don't Need Help, I'm Fine!_** **Also please, Please,PLEASE R &R! I would Really appreciate it!**


	11. I Don't Care Anymore!

**So, I was reading my reviews and someone told me to answer questions that people leave in my reviews. And so they asked me if this is the end? No its not. Im, well, you could say half way kind of. I haven't thought of the ending. I kinda need help with that, so if you have any ideas, please leave them in the reviews! And maybe something** ** _IS_** **going to happen.**

* * *

Honoka woke up. She had a headache. 'W-where am I?' Honoka thought looking around. She remembers running away as far as she could in order to skip school and for no one to see her. 'That's right, I'm in the outskirts of the town' Honoka took her phone out and Honoka saw the time, 1 hour before school ended. Honoka got her backpack and walked home. She was a little hungry so she went to a corner store and bought herself a bag of chips. Honoka ate them on her way home.

"Honoka! You're home early! I thought you were going to practice with everyone in μ's?" Yukiho said.

"O-Oh, I haven't hanged around with them for a while so I don't know if they're practicing"

"Why aren't you hanging around with them?"

"Personal reasons"

"Can you tell me?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't trust you. I'm not sure if I should tell anyone to be honest"

"Cone one! I'm your sister! You can trust me!"

"Sorry but I'm having difficulty trusting people! I just told you!"

And with that Yukiho stormed off. Honoka sighed and went to her room. She lied down in her bed and wondered why she passed out.

It was a mystery.

Honoka went to take a shower and relaxed a bit. She took a long, hot shower. Usually, she would take short, cold showers. But out of no where, Honoka hated cold showers! Honoka took 1 hour to finish taking a shower. She felt refresher, happier*.

Honoka put her clothes on and took two handfuls of pills. Since she forgot to take one before entering the shower. Once she was done, she opened her backpack and did her homework from 2 days ago. She studied for a test that was coming up. Honoka didn't want to fail, especially in math, so she stayed up late, mostly because she's been having trouble sleeping. She went to the bathroom silently and brushed her teeth. After she did that, Honoka went to bed and fell asleep.

..oOo..

Again

Honoka woke up early. Shes only been having 5 hours of sleep. Sometimes it's 4 or 3. But that's still a mystery to be solved.

Honoka put her pills in the backpack. She still had one water bottle that she didn't open yesterday, and the one she didn't finish. With that, Honoka went to school.

Honoka arrived 15 minutes before class started. Umi and Kotori were already there. She remembered that yesterday they send numerous messages, in which she didn't respond.

Honoka went to her seat and opened up a manga book. Kotori and Umi looked at Honoka worried. "Hey Honoka..." Kotori said unsure

"What" Honoka snapped

"Everyone in μ's were just wondering..."

"Well get on with it! I don't have all day you know"

"Why didn't you come yesterday...?"

"I don't need to tell you"

"Please Honoka...! We were all so worried about you. Rin said she saw you running to school!"

"Well maybe she imagined it! Haven't you thought of that!"

"Honoka! I will not let you speak to my girlfriend like that!" Umi yelled

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do. Smack me again? _I DARE YOU!"_

Umi raised her hand and aimed to smack Honoka's cheek, but before Umi's hand could make contact with Honoka's cheek, Honoka grabbed Umi's wrist really hard and twisted it a bit. In which Umi yelp loudly.

"H-Honoka your hurting me! _**LET GO!"**_

Honoka twisted Umi's wrist a little bit more "Why should I? You aren't the boss of me. Actually, you aren't the boss of **_ANYONE"_** Honoka said in a sadistic way . Umi was quiet for a moment and Honoka let got of her wrist. Kotori just stood there frozen. Never in her life had Kotori seen Honoka that way, she would never _THINK_ that Honoka would turn sadistic.

Kotori unfroze and ran towards Umi. Honoka got her bag, took out her homework, and left it in the teachers desk. Honoka ignored the eyes that were looking at her, and left the classroom. Later she left the school and went to go talk to A-RISE

 **Thank you everyone for what do you think? Just to remind you, this is my first time writing a fanfict! And also I would like to thank everyone who wrote a nice review! And to be honest I have beed anxious to read your reviews. I keep refreshing the page over and over, in hopes that someone put a review. Keep on writing reviews!**

 ***Physiology says that when a person is lonely, they tend to take longer hotter showers. In order to replace the warmth they didn't receive from people.**

 ** _PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I'M DYING TO READ THEM!_**


	12. I Never Got the Chance to Talk to Them

Honoka calmly walked out the school and stopped, she felt like soneone was watching her. But she always feels that. Ever since she started taking pills. Speak of pil-

"Honoka! Where are you going class just started!"

Honoka turned around and saw that it was Nozomi. Honoka panicked and ran towards UTX school. And of course, Nozomi chased Honoka, because just like everyone else, she wanted to know what was going on with Honoka, and wanted to help her with her problem.

* * *

Thanks to a red light, Nozomi anxiously waited for the green light. Nozomi did know about Honoka having a crush on Kotori. But ever since the carnival, Honoka kept herself isolated from everyone else! And after a few weeks when Kotori and Umi said that they've been going out ever since the 2nd quarter of school, Honoka has become more short tempered, agitated, anxious, and has looked more depressed than ever before!

Honoka reached UTX school more relieved because Nozomi might still be waiting for a green light.

* * *

Honoka went inside and saw a lady typing in a computer. "Um... Excuse me, but do you know where I could find A-RISE?

"And who's looking for them?"

"... The leader of μ's Honoka, Kosaka"

"Oh... I see..." the lady started typing "It looks like you can find them in room... 317"

"Thank you, oh and if a girl with long purple hair asks if I was here, don't tell them that I'm with A-RISE"

The woman nodded, Honoka thanked her and left the office. Honoka headed towards the elevator and pressed the 3rd floor. Once she got towards the 3rd floor, and the elevator door opened, Honoka desperately searched for room 317. After what felt like hours, Honoka found the room and knocked on the door and heard a familiar voice say "Come In!" Honoka opened the door and the the trio, which gasped when they saw Honoka. "Honoka! What are you doing here! Tsubasa said

"Honoka you're coming with me!" Nozomi said opening the door and entering. She tried to grab Honoka's hand, but Honoka forcefully pulled away. "No! And plus, how did you know I was here!"

"I'll tell you if you come with me"

"Then it's going to be an eternal mystery for me"

"Honoka! Stop being rebellious! This isn't you!"

"I don't care! Just... Leave! Leave me alone...!" Honoka was about to be in the verge of tears

"How can I leave you alone! I care about you... Everyone cares about you!"

"If you care about be and want to make me happy, then just leave me be...!"

"That's not an option!- Honoka... Where did you get that cut?"

"Wh-what...? What are you...-" Honoka looked where Nozomi was looking and saw in her left leg a semi thin cut on her knee. 'How did I not notice this!'"Well Honoka, how did you get that cut?"

"I-I'm not sure"

"Honoka... Don't lie to me!"

"... There's some truth behind lies..." Honoka said under her breath

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm not lying!"

Honoka had a feeling where she got it; when she fainted, yesterday. But she couldn't tell Nozomi, because then, Nozomi would ask what happened and also A-RISE.

"Anyways it doesn't matter! I wanted to talk to A-RISE, but since you're here! I guess I'll have to try a different time!" Honoka walked passed by Nozomi, Nozomi tried to grab Honoka's hand again, but her hand refused to move. When it started to move again, Honoka was long gone.

A-RISE was in shock. So much has happened to μ's in just quite a few weeks! But A-RISE couldn't do anything. Mostly because they don't know what's going on, and also don't know what to do!"

Nozomi looked the way Honoka left storming off to then bowed her lead low, and saw that her vision blurred and felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. Then 2, 3, so on, so forth. She silently cried, walking away from the trio.

Feeling so helpless.

* * *

 **So thank you for reading!**

 **I thought I would finish this story in a few weeks, but I finished it today! And I decided to post it.**

 **I've been thinking on ways to finish the story, but I have nothing!**

 **And also, someone (sorry but I forgot who) reminded me that Nozomi knew about Honoka having a crush on Kotori. And if you are reading this... Sorry! I for got your Username!**

 **R &R!**


	13. The Truth Is Out!

Honoka couldn't sand it! Why can't anyone just _leave her alone!?_ It's hard enough that she has to face Kotori and Umi everyday. That's one of the reasons why Honoka started to skip school. She couldn't bare seeing the couple, and also she couldn't bare seeing her crush going out with someone she hates **Oh So Very Much.**

* * *

Hours passed, and Homoka aimlessly walked around town. She checked the time, at this time μ's would be finishing up practice and head home. Hopefully she wouldn't run into anyone from μ's. _And_ is she was lucky enough, she wouldn't run into Kotori, Umi, or Nozomi. Those were the people she _least_ that she wanted to talk too.

"Honoka!" Honoka was a few blocks away from home. She couldn't either turn around and talk to the person, or run home. Honoka decided to turn around and saw that it was Kotori. _'Just my luck! It looks like God hates me!'_ "Honoka... Can we talk...?" Kotori said hesitantly. Honoka wanted cry, she didn't want to talk to Kotori because she's scared that she might talk about Umi. **_She couldn't afford to cry here, in front of Kotori!_** "no. Some other time, sorry" Honoka said plainly "Please Honoka...!" Honoka couldn't stand it "I said no!" A tear escaped, hopefully, Kotori didn't see-

"Honoka, are you crying?" Kotori said, stepping forward "No! J-just get away from me!" Honoka said stepping back, her voice cracked so much, it was painful.

"Honoka, please just tell me **what's wrong!** Tell me why... why are you acting this way...!?"

"How can I tell you wats going on, when you're the one that caused it! How would you know... that you would hurt me this way? Honoka couldn't stand it anymore! She had to let everything out.

The Truth

The Tears

"H-Honoka, what do you mean?"

"How w-would you know... that you made **me** act this way?! The way I act now...?" Honoka couldn't stop crying. even if she tried. It was all too much for her. Kotori going out with Umi. Actually, everyone in μ's is going out with someone. ** _Except her._** Honoka felt Kotori grab both her forearms. Which surprised Honoka so much, she had to take a step back.

 _ **"Please Honoka! Tell me!"**_ Kotori looked anxious, then she soften her look, and looked down "Please Honoka... Tell me what I did to hurt you..."

"How can I you... that... I have a crush on you..." Honoka started to cry harder. Kotori was surprised, then started cried.

"When you're going out with Umi...!"

"Honoka, I'm sorry..." Kotori wanted to make things better. But it all made sense know. How she was always mad with Umi, why she didn't go to school anymore, and why she skipped school. But it didn't explain why she has been short tempered, anxious, bipolar, agitated, and why her muscles have been twitching. It does explain it, but not that much. There has to be another reason why.

"I-It's fine... you guys are meant to be, anyways...!" Honoka wanted to stop her tears, but she was crying to hard. _'Why did Itell her the truth? I wanted it to be a secret. especially from her!'_

"I-I'm sorry... I-I have to go" Honoka brushed Kotori's hands away, tunred around, and walked away. Wiping the tears away. "Honoka..." Honoka turned around "I'm sorry, I n-never meant to hurt you this way. I-I wish, i-t could've be-en bett-er." Honoka managed to smile, even though the pain she going through right now. "Like I said 'It's fine!" then turned around again and went home.

* * *

Honoka's mom and Yukiho were too busy to notice Honoka enter. Honoka went to her room, lied in her bed and started to cry.

Honoka's Melancholy, is well, unknown at this point on

* * *

 **Hi guys. thanks for reading, what do you think? Was this chapter sad. cuz' that's what I was aiming for! I was listening to Loveless World, from μ's, and also Hetalia.  
**

 **Damn it Hetalia cheerful, it made me cheerful.**

 **And also thanks for worring about my health, but I'm fine! Today I had breakfast at 3:50 or something like that...**

 **Anyways, R &R**


	14. Who Else Knows?

**Well I'm not writing the smut, in both stories. I realized that people just want to know how the story would go on, with out sexual stuff.**

 **I will tell you how my life has been later on, if you guys want to know. If you guys don't, then skip that. I might post two chapters today. Sorry for the long absence, I've been too busy with school and friends, and Facebook, Snapchat... Graduation... So yeah, it's stressful. Hopefully I can get back on track. And hopefully I don't discontinue the story.**

 **Anyways, Let's start the story!**

* * *

After Honoka confessed to Kotori, Kotori didn't know what to do. She aimlessly wandered around. Although Kotori could've gone to her girlfriend's house, which was just a couple of houses away from where she was, but then Umi would've made her tell her what was going on. Kotori felt this should be between Honoka and her, it would also feel like she is hurting Honoka more, and she didn't want to do that to Honoka _anymore._ Honoka has been hurting enough. It's time for her to be happy.

Kotori walked aimlessly for a couple of more minutes and found herself at he tree Honoka made Umi and her climb when they were younger. That was the most beautiful sunset Kotori has ever seen.

 _"I wish we could've been like that, just friends. But no, I had to ruin it by going out with Umi..."_

"Kotori?"

Kotori snapped out of her thoughts and turned around to find Nozomi. Nozomi saw that tears were in the corner of Kotori's eyes, and immediately knew that something was bothering Kotori.

"What happened?" Kotori felt a tear escape, then another, and another. She tried to stop herself from crying, but couldn't. Kotori covered her face, not wanting Nozomi to see her pitiful state, but Nozomi already saw and hugged Kotori closely, like any mother would. "Now tell me, what's wrong?" Kotori felt like she should tell Nozomi, since she was the wisest person, and the 'mother' of the group. "It's just... that... Honoka... told me she likes me... that she had a crush on me...And I fell like I betrayed her! She says that she's fine, but I know she's hurt, and I know I caused that pain. She lied to me, and I know why... because she wants me to be happy, but... How can I be happy when I'm hurting my childhood friend!" Kotori screamed at the top of her lungs, gripping at Nozomi's purple shirt, which is now stained with Kotori's tears. Nozomi looked at Kotori, her eyes full of pity. "Kotori, look, Honoka doesn't like to see you cry, now does she?" Nozomi loosened her grip on the hug. and now looked at Kotori full of concern and less of pity.

"When did you know Honoka had a crush on me?"

Nozomi was taken aback, "How did you-"

"And most importantly, who else knows about this?"

Nozomi knew that lies wouldn't work with Kotori, so she just told the truth. Nozomi took a deep breath and sighed. "I found out a week before we all went to the carnival. At that time, we didn't know you were going out with Umi, obviously, so I planned that everyone should go to the carnival. But, it all backfired when Honoka saw you kiss Umi passionately." Nozomi didn't mean for it to come out a little rude, but it was the truth! Nozomi didn't want to look at Kotori's face, which had a mixture of shock and guilt, so she turned around and saw the sunset. "Also, Eli is another person that knows that Honoka likes you. I told her, with the approval of Honoka of course. But Honoka told me I shouldn't tell anyone else, and I promised I wouldn't. Eli was no exeption, so that's why I couldn't tell anyone in μ's"

"Well do you at least know why Honoka is acting the way she is?" Kotori asked, a little bit of hope in her voice, though it was quickly shattered. "Sorry, I don't know why, that's what I'm wondering myself, now, it's getting late, lets go home."

* * *

 **Honoka's 3rd P.O.V.**

 _"Well now, I must have just ruined Kotori's and Um'is relationship! I was never trying to aim for that! I never tried to hurt Kotori, but it's not my fault that I told her that I have a crush on her in the first place! Right? She kind of almost made me! Right?"_

Honoka thought to herself as she ran towards her room. When she reached her room, she sighed and dropped her book bag on the floor.

"Hello, Honoka"

Honoka froze, and turned around, wishing it wasnt a member from μ's, though her hopes were shattered when she saw Hanayo sitting down on the floor.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. Not sorry for the cliff hanger. Lol**

 **Anyways, here's a little catch up on my life:**

 **I am drowning with math homework, which isn't that hard, but it also isn't too easy**

 **My friend had a break up, so it's a little awkward in lunch, since we all sit together. though they have been absent. First it was her boyfriend, then her. They are seriously trying to ignore each other. Though it's his fault for overreacting!  
**

 **I found out my crush is cutting. And my other crush is taking away my razors, cuz he wants me to stop cutting.**

 **He says im not being bullied, and is asking me why. He already knows why I cut! He's getting annoying! And he's calling me annoying...**

 **That's just a small summary. I would explain more, but I also have stuff to do**

 **R &R**

 **Pitcest are my OTP right now, then Spamano, FrUK,etc. all Yaoi**


	15. Calm down

**Sorry I havent posted in a long time. I've been busy since I just graduated. Now I have to get ready for highschool smh. Well a food thing im not in Freshman Connection, that was i can upload chapters now. In this chapter im just writing what ever, cause i lost my notebook that i wrote in. Free styling in other words. Now sorry if this chapter doesnt make sense. Ill write two chapters. As my way to say sorry.**

 **Now, lets get started**

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V**

Honoka was surprised to see Hanayo in her room. Though she tried to calm down.

"What happened to you? You used to be happy all the time. Now you're so depressed... Just when... When Kotori was going to leave μ's so that she could go to s prestigious school..." Hanayo said carefully so that Honoka wouldn't get mad at her for brining up the past.

Honoka was about to speak when she heard her door open, they both saw that it was Honoka's little sister, Yuukiho

"Sorry to interrupt, but Honoka, mom needs you downstairs."

"Tell her im busy up here with a friend. Ill go once i finish right here!" Honoka said a little harshly than intended. Yuukiho got mad on how harsh she said it.

"That's it! Im tired of your attitude! You've been so mean and so bossy all the time! You dont have to-"

"Shut the **fuck** up and leave my room like i told you to do! And dont forget to tell mom im busy right here..." Yuukiho wouldnt budge out of Honoka's room, so Honoka pushed her out and slammed the door on her. Yukiho huffed and slowly made her way downstairs where her mom was.

Honoka turned around where Hanayo was. She knew that she had to explain one way or another. But she didnt want to tell anyone. She already confessed to Kotori and Nozomi was the only one she trusted. But she also trusted the other μ's members. Honoka just felt like Nozomi was a better choice. But sooner or later, everything has to be told. Not the pills though. Honoka was determine to take those pills one way or another.

"Look, I need to help my mom with something, can we talk about this another time. Plus i dont have the energy to talk all about whats going on..."

Hanayo didn't want to get Honoka mad, but she really wanted to know what was going on!

Hanayo sighed "I guess we can do it another time then. Ill try to pass by this week or next. But can you just anwer me one question please?"

Honoka's anger began to rise, but sighed and said "go ahead"

"Why have you been missing practice? We need you for the next concert"

"I've been busy with other stuff that i dont have time for practice as much as i used to"

Honoka knew that was an obvious lie, she knows the truth, but Hanayo didnt and seemed like she bought it too. Hanayo was about to open her mouth again to ask another question, but she asked for one question and one question only.

Hanayo got up and and said her goodbyes. Honoka followed her out of the door. As soon as Honoka said bye to her and closed the door, Hanayo sighed and ran home.

* * *

 **Sorry if it was a short chapter. But i will post another chapter within an hour or so. Just give me a little time. I might upload a chapter on my other story. But anyways, thanks for waiting so long and happy New Years (lmao all late about it.) and see you within an hour or so.**

 **~HomuraKamuy**


	16. Figure it out

**Shout out to SooHonk, thanks, took me a while to graduate but i finally did it, LMAO.**

 **Sorry to my readers, i promised a chapter within an hour but i started to play love live to get the SR Nozomi. Well i got the card, after so much work. After 12 hrs, you guys got another chapter, sorry.**

 **Here is another chapter so please enjoy. Im doing freestyle again**

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V-Hanayo**

Even though it was lunch time, for some odd reason, Hanayo didnt want to eat, she just wanted to enjoy the warm breezes that were passing by on the rooftop. Rin and Nozomi both noticed that Hanayo hasnt touched her food. Which surprised both of them and started to worry.

"Hanayo, are you OK? You havent touched your food not even your rice..." Nozomi said in a worried motherly way.

"Thats true, everyone knows that you love rice!" Rin said raising her hands all exaggerated about it

"Oh! Its just that i was enjoying the breeze that was passing by! It just seems that all thats going on with Honoka. Its time for a little break. Think things through..." Hanayo said sleepy, closing her eyes.

"Well now is not the time to fall asleep Hanayo! Did you bring it?" Umi said opening the door to the rooftop, the other 4 members following her on the rooftop.

Hanayo immediately woke up remembering what she had to bring.

"Yes! I brought it! Though this is all what i got..." Hanayo said disappointed

"Dont worry Hanayo! You did your best! And thats all that matters!" Nozomi said with a reassuring smile, Hanayo smiled back at her, knowing that Nozomi was right. Eli though, felt a pang of jealousy.

"OK Hanayo show us" Umi said, brining back Hanayo from her gaze

"Oh! Yeah thats right!" Hanayo brough out a tape recorded. The warm breeze stopped and everyone was silent. The μ's members lisened to how Honoka and Yuukiho were arguing. How Yuukiho snapped and Honoka snapped back, then harshly pushing Yuukiho out of her room and slamming the door.

Hanayoshivered as she remembered the scene. How come Honoka changed so much? What was going on? Hanayo suddenly turned to her left and saw Kotori looking guilty, but why?

After the tape ended, Umi spoke up

"We need to find Honoka and find out why she is acting this way!"

"But its going to be hard since she doesnt come to school" Maki pointed out

"Not only that but is she keeps on missing school, Honoka is going to drop out" Eli also pointed out.

"Though sometimes, when were pracricing, i see Honoka pass by" Nico said drining out from a juice box.

Everyone looked at Nico shocked.

"Why did you tell us!" Rin said

"How come youre telling this to us just now!" Umi said outraged

"Ok ok, calm down! I thought you guys knew. Plus what if we do get a hold of Honoka, she isnt going to respond! Its a matter-of-fact thing!" Nico said screaming a little.

"Nico has a point, but also, havent you guys noticed that Honoka's hair has lost her shine?" Maki said, taking out her phone.

"Look i took a picture of her, when i recently saw her" Maki found her picture, one showed Honoka when they first took a group picture, and one where Honoka was walking securely with her back, almost hugging it.

"It looks like she is trying to hide something..." Nozomi pointed at Honoka's bag, examining the picture more closely.

"Not only that but her skin looks more pale" Kotori said worriedly.

"Honoka is taking something. Could be a type of drug" Umi said with a frown

"Must be a powerful one too, cause she has changed drastically, both appearance and mood. She also seems to be skinnier, her close look more baggy" Maki said pointing out

"Ok... That settles it! Today, we wont have practice! Today we are going to find Honoka!" Umi said, as an order

"But like i told you before! Honoka isnt going to say anything!" Nico said trying to tell Umi that there could be another way

"Well i guess were going to have to force it out of her"

The bell rang, signaling that the lunch period was over. The 8 members noticed that they didnt eat lunch but quickly shrugged it off. None of the members payed attention in class, asking themselves question on why Honoka could be acting in a different way, and what changed her.

* * *

 **Well! Thats the end of this chapter. Hope ypu guys liked it. Sorry it was mostly just dialouge, im tired a little bit and its just about to be 12 A.M. (also depending on what time zone you are on too. I think i live in Central, idk)**

 **Ill try to post soon as possible. Review please, that way i can make this story way better than it already is**

 **~HomuraKamuy**


	17. Longer than expected

**I decided to TRY to update daily**

 **I dont know yet. But im also deciding to end this story, so that i can make another story.**

 **Heres another story that i just freestyled**

* * *

 **Nico P.O.V.**

Although I envied Honoka a little for being the leader, I still care for her. Thats why instead of paying attention in class, im worrying for her

"There is going to be a test everybody,study because its going to be the last grade you get for this semester" The teacher said pointing at the board and looking at me. As if! Im not going to study! I have more important things to take take of!

"Washi washi..." Nozomi said smirking at me. I dont like how does that. Its creepy and weird.

I got up and said outloud "Teacher, can I go use the bathroom?"

The teacher looked skeptical for a moment and said "Go ahead"

I walked out, knowing that everyone was gazing at me, as soon as I close the door, I ran as fast as I could, going towards the rooftop. When I got there, I noticed that Rin was there. We were supposed to meet up. Next quarter was Umi, Maki, and Eli. Then after that was Nozomi, Hanayo, and Kotori.

"Hi Nico!" Rin said running and giving me a hug, I just stood there stiff.

"Hi Rin, OK, lets get to the point of things. Umi, said we need to come up with a plan, after school, on places that Honoka could stay at during school" I said taking out a small map of the whole town.

"Honoka could stay at the arcade! She loves to play games!" Rin said happily as she took out a pen and circled the arcade. But since she has changed...

"But, Honoka could have gone somewhere else, she has changed quite a lot. And she seems to just want to be alone all the time. She could be staying somewhere remote and isolated" I said as I turned the map around and wrote in the back _'could be staying somehwere isolated'_

"She could also be staying at her house" Rin said but immediately said "Wait, no, she is in her uniform in the mornings" and crossed out her house.

"She could be staying at the temple, where Nozomi works" I said as Rin circles the temple.

We sat there, where other places she could be. But it was hard.

"Lets just leave it up to the others" I said as i got up. Rin looked reluctant at first but got up, i folded the map and tucked it in my pocket. Rin took her pen and shoved it in her pockets too. We walked downstairs and as soon as I was about to say bye Rin goes up to be and says bye in her cheerful state and quickly runs away like she usually does. I wonder how she can run so fast. I shrugged it off and walked back to my class.

As I open the door, a few people turn around. I walk towards my seat. And see that Nozomi and Eli are there. I sit down and said, its hard to find where she could be staying during school but we found out 2 places she could be staying I said as I secretly gave the map to Eli. Eli took it and put it in her jacket. We tried to figure it out, its all just up to Eli and the rest.

* * *

 **Maki P.O.V**

"There is a test coming up, please study because its the last grade you will get at it is 30% of your grade. So please study. Go in groups and take this time to study"

I didnt care, all what I cared about was what was going on with Honoka. I had to do some research. And there are a lot of drugs that can have that side effect. Its hard to know what she could be taking. I heard the door side open, everyone exept me turned around. I knew that it was Rin. Hanayo grabbed a chair that wasn't being occupied and took it to where I sit, so did Rin. As soon as Rin sat down she said in a low voice

"We couldnt find out exactly where she could be staying, but, she could be staying in her favorite places like the arcade or, she could be staying in a isolated place"

Me and Hanayo took this information in and kept in mind."

"But, it is obvious that she isnt staying at home because in the morning she is in her uniform" Rin said in a barely audible voice.

Oh well, this is goimg to take longer than we all hoped.

 **When I put in semester in here, it reminded me that im going to high school. I dont wanna!**

 **Please review, I want to make this story way more better. And I need YOU GUYS to HELP ME so please REVIEW.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **~HomuraKamuy**


	18. Figuring Out Where She Is

**Lets just get started, no one ever reads this part anyways, LOL**

 **Eli P.O.V**

I was tired and a litttle mad because we had a test in every class. Not only that, but I can't seem to forget how MY Nozomi looked at Hanayo in the rooftop today during lunch. But, it was just a small gaze. Why am I even thinking about this, Nozomi and I are both going out, and thats final!

I hear the teacher say that we have to study during class. Great. Another clas we have to study in. Im TIRED of srudying. Not only that but I have to try and figure out where Honoka is staying during school. If this keeps up, Kotori's mom has to kick out Honoka, and what is Honoka going to do for money? Her own business, though she could take over the shop her parents have. But that is IF they give her the shop. Her parents could also give the shop to her little sister.

I got tired of thinking all of this and got up and walked towards my teacher. "Miss, may I go use the bathroom?"

My teacher looked up and said "Go ahead" I said thank you and walked out the door. As I got to the staircase, I took a deep breath and ran up the stairs, up until I got to the rooftop door. I was about to open the door until I heard someone scream my name, I looked down and saw Umi running up the stairs. I waited for her, and when she was next to me I opened the door, I saw Maki there in her phone.

"Sorry we took long Maki" Maki looked up and saw both of us standing in front of her. "Don't worry, I barely got here too"

"Ok so lets get to business" Umi said determined. I took out the map and saw orange and pink ink, knowing that it was Rin and Nico who wrote here, obviously...

"Somewhere isolated..." Umi said outloud. She examined the map.

"Where do you think she could be?" Maki said, taking out her red pen, I took out my light blue one and Umi took out a darker shade of blue, uncapped hers, and circled a place

"An elemetary school?"Umi nodded and spaced out. I waved my hand in front of hers and woke up.

"Yes, thats where Honoka, Kotori, and I fiest met. She could be there. Especially sitting on one of the trees. One farther away from the school."

Maki then turned the paper and circled another place, it was the place we usually eat at, where the other μ's members met Nico, when Nico ate all of Honoka's fries and Honoka got mad. "Maybe when she gets hungry, Honoka goes there...?"

I also circled another place, it was that rice shop where Honoka and Hanayo ate, when they were supposed to be running. "Maybe she goes there too since they give you a card, so when you fill it up, you get free food"

Maki frowned a little, and thought deeply. "But, now that I think about it, remember the picture I showed you, Honoka's clothes seemed baggy" Umi and I both remembered the picture, I put a question mark on the places where she could go eat. And in the back I put _'Lost weight, is she even eating?'._

 _"_ We should go back, we don't want the teachers to start questioning us on why we took so long" Umi said capping back her pen, I got up too and neatly folded the map and capped my pen. I put the stuff in my pocket and us three walked down the stair, we noticed the time and ran, we took more than expected, and ran. We quickly said goodbye and Umi and Maki had to go downstairs. I ran straight, when I got to my class, I took a deep breath and opened the door. The teacher didn't notice me when I walked in and sat down where Nozomi and Nico were at. I gave Nozomi the map and explained to them that she could be at a place to eat but at the same time we were questioning if she was even eating. Nozomi took this information and patiently waited for the next class. I hope that they have more ideas than we do. I wonder if Kotori and Hana-

Hanayo.

She was in the same group as Nozomi. Why am getting so jealous as this! Its so trivial! I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. The bell rang and that was a sign that we should get our stuff ready. That also meant the the Pure Attribute group should get ready to go to the rooftop

 **I know you guys DIDNT EVEN NOTICE! But I put them in teams as attributes. If you guys dont know the Smile Attributes in Love Live are: Nico, Rin, and Honoka, Cool attributes are: Umi, Eli and Maki, and Pure Attributes are: Kotori, Hanayo, and Nozomi. In the Seal/Sticker Shop, they all have that attribute.**

 _Please Review!_

 ** _~HomuraKamuy_**


	19. Hide!

**Nozomi P.O.V.**

I asked the teacher to use the bathroom, she didnt look up from her book and said "...Go ahead..." seems like she is really into the book. She just quickly explained the test were having and sat down to read her book.

So much testing. But a good thing is that we dont get that much homework. Now μ's has more time to find Honoka! Thank god! I took my hards too, just in case my group wants to know how the future will be. I opened the door, and saw that I was the first one. I took out my cards and examined the pictures, seeing each picture. I heard someone open the door and saw it was Kotori. I gave her a warm smile, she gave one back.

"So now that you know, what do you want to do once we find her?" I asked her as she sat down. Kotori took a while to respond and looked up.

"It's just hard to believe... Its hard to know what I'm going to ask her... Or say..." Kotori sighed, a little frustrated.

"You want to tell μ's?" Kotori quickly looked up and screamed "No!" Kotori noticed she said it a little too loud

"Sorry, just that, I don't want to tell Umi, I already feel bad for Honoka, that she had to see me and Umi kiss..."

"Well do you at least want to tell Hanayo?" Kotori thought about it and then nodded.

"As long as she doesn't tell anyone"

It was quiet for a small while until Hanayo suddenly openend the door, and then landed on her knees.

"S-sorry... I-I took so... Long" Hanayo said then putting her weight on her hands. Now being in all fours. Kotori and I rushed towards her.

"Its fine, its fine, just take deep breaths" I said rubbing her back in circles. She did and after 1 or 2 minutes she had steady breaths. Hanayo got up and said "Sorry I wasted so much time, but let's get started"

I took out my purple pen, Kotori took out her grey/gray pen and Hanayo took out a nice minty light shade color of green.

"OK, Honoka could stay at UTX" I said as I circled UTX school. Hanayo and Kotori looked questionably. "Honoka once left school grounds and went to UTX, I dont know why though, I followed her, then she left I don't know where she went after that" we examined the map more and Hanayo circled another place

It was the beach.

Where all of μ's went.

"Youre right! Its isolated right there! Hardly no one know about the beach!" Kotori exclaimed, Hanayo blushed and quietly said "Thank you"

I smiled at her and examined the map and circled another place, it was far away but it was still reachable. It was a small lake where its so peaceful. Kotori and Hanayo took time to register and finally said "Oh!" out loud, I giggled a little from they're cuteness.

I stopped laughing and heard some foot steps, i noticed that so did Hanayo and Kotori, I quickly put away my cards and Hanayo quickly folded the map, all three of us climbed the metal ladder and hid behind the boiler. I crawled down and saw who its was. I quickly got up and whispered to Hanayo, she freaked out and Kotori looked questionably, so I told her too

"Its your mom"

Kotori freaked out too. After 2 minutes, Ms. Kotori got out and I signalled them I was going down. I jumped down and silently opened the door. I saw the principal walk in the hallway. I silently closed the door and said to them "It's ok! You guys can come down now" Kotori and Hanayo sighed and Kotori had to jump down first, Hanayo was a little scared so I had to grab her when she jumped down. Once she landed in my hands, Hanayo hugged me tighly, she seems like she isnt good woth heights, I patted her head and told her "Its fine, I caught you" Hanayo noticed this and quickly let go. She took out the map and neatly layed it on the floor, we circled a few more places and after we couldn't find any more places, Hanayo folded the paper, and we all decided she would take care of it. I quickly did a fortune telling and got a card. A card came upside down, already bad luck "More troubles up ahead" we all sighed and capped our pens.

I checked if there were teachers walking by, once i saw it was all clear, we walked towards our classes.

We said goodbye when we had to seperate and I opened the door, and saw people look at me, not that much though. I walked towards where I sit and sat down. I sighed, Eli and Nico walked towards towards my desk, got close by chairs and sat down.

"So where's the map?" Eli asked "we want to examine the places you guys couldve circled"

"Oh, Hanayo has it, we all agreed she would take care of it" I saw Eli getting a little mad

"Why did you guys take so long?" Nico said smirking and nudging me, why? I have no idea

"Oh cause the principal opened the rooftop door and we had to hide" Nico and Eli were surprised but Eli looked more relieved that we took long for hidind. Which is a little weird.

The bell rang, signaling that we had to get our stuff ready to go home. But instead of going to the rooftop like we usually do, we waited for the other members to come.

* * *

 **Thank you to all who reviewed! I take your reviews seriously and am exited to read them. Fr! Now sorry that it focused on the μ's members and not Honoka**

 **But in the next chapter, you will see what she has been up to**

 **~HomuraKamuy**


	20. Different Drugs

**Sorry for the late update. I've been so busy.**

 **3rd P.O.V-Honoka**

Honoka was laying down in the grass. Her school bad smelled funny and Honoka looked more at peace. Honoka was at her usual spot, close by the lake. She went in her bag and took out a piece of paper, she also took out a small little bag that had weed in it.

Surprising how much a person can change in just a few weeks.

Honoka then took out her lighter and lit up her blunt. She then took out her phone. _'A few more hours unil I go home. Damn it...'_

But something felt off. Honoka put her ligher away and put her blunt in her mouth, she then quickly ran close to a tree and started to climb. She climed close to the top of the tree, though she could see the floor.

 _"why would she be here?"_

 _"Well its remote and peaceful"_

 _"Its starting to smell really funny, ew!"_

 _"Tthat smells like marijuana!"_

 _"Do people grow some here!"_

 _"No! Well... I don't think so..."_

 _"Hey! How would you know how weed smells like?"_

 _"Well she studies medicine, what do you expect"_

It was μ's. Honoka winced and felt a burn in her throat. It was time to puff and relaxed. Honoka sat down on the branch she was stepping on.

 _"The smell is getting stronger"_

 _"I think were right above the smell!"_

'Crap!' Honoka thought. As she got up and started climbing up more up the tree 'I can't afford the to see me!'

"H-hey... It... That Honoka...?" everyone looked up and saw Honoka. 'Crap!' Honoka said as she stepped on the closest branch. She braced herself and jumped to the closest tree.

"Wait! Honoka!" everyone screamed. Honoka winced at how loud they were as she jumped to the next tree. Honoka jumped off the tree and rolled on the grass, to softed the blow, and started to run. Everyone chased after her. Honoka got tired easily, but a good thing that she was close by a train station, bad for μ's though.

Honoka quickly payed her entrance and ran to the platform. μ's was close behind. Honoka hoped that she would enter the train and close the door like in the TV shows.

It was kind of hard to pass with all the people. And people were also looking at her funny cause of the smell of marijuana. But it was also a trace of the drug would help μ's track her down. Honoka saw the train open and went in. Honoka hoped that the door would close quickly...

"Look Honoka is over there!" Rin screamed, getting the other members attention. _'Crap... Damn it Rin!"_ The door slowly closed, Honoka smirked at Rin and waved goodbye. Rin ran towards the closing train and so did the other members did too. Honoka decided to take the train home. Since it was headed that way... she smelled her fingers, since they had a burning sensation, and she also had to throw away the joint that she was smoking. She had to! Honoka knew that she would be smelling like skunk, but she had about 20 min of free time... She had about enough time to get the smell off. She also had to find another place to hang out since μ's is going to try to find Honoka one way or another.

The train doors opened and Honoka stepped out, and walked to a close store. But she should go home soon since Umi lives close by her, like a block of two. 10 minutes later, Honoka decided to go home.

Honoka was tired, and hungry, she was even too weak to walk! But she had to continue walking, she didnt want to see Umi! Out of all the people she didnt want to see, she didnt want to see Umi, **at all!** Umi would always be screaming at her! And hated that she always has to be screamed at by her!

"Honoka!"

Honoka turned around. Umi... Out of all people

 _ **Umi Sonoda!**_

"What do you want..." Honoka said looking over her shoulders. Umi hardened her glare, "Why arent you practicing with us no more... Did you give up on μ's, **again!** "

Honoka bit her lip, from screaming to the top of her lungs, and walked away

"Answer me! Honoka!" Honoka turned around

"Shut up, bitch"

And with that Honoka walked to her house

"Go back to your girl and just leave me alone"

Umi was too stunned to say anything. But then remembered

"What about those pills, I remember I saw them"

Honoka just looked at her and walked away again. Umi gave up and walked home too, but farther away from Honoka, she knew that Honoka wouldnt answer her.

* * *

 **Again sorry for the so late update! ㈷7**

 **Now _GuestAgain_ asked me some questions about Aquors and these are my answers**

 **°I havent watched the anime, and I also hear that the plot is very much like the original, so im debating weather i should watch it or not, cause ik that there will be some changes.**

 **°I dont really like Aquors, I like a few members, on their appearance like Ruby and Mari. But, I dont really like their music. I prefer μ's. Though I am going to be said when KLab and the rest of Love Live SIF company wont make any new cards no more ㈎8㈎8㈷7**

 **~HomuraKamuy**


	21. Rin not so happy

**You guys have no idea how much Im freaking out cause I ran out of ideas to write this chapter. Though this story will be ending soon**

 _ **GuestAgain**_ **asked me if/when im going to continue** **"I Don't Need Help, I'm Fine"** **. I actually wasnt going to finish it. But i decided that after im done with this story, ill work on that one. Though when I'm done with that one, idk what other stories im going to write.**

 **So now! Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **Rin P.O.V**

Me and everyone in μ's quickly ran to the closing train, what made me run faster than I usually do is how Honoka was taunting us! Like letting us know that we won't catch up to her.

As soon as I got to the train, the door closed and I couldn't do anything but watch Honoka leave with the train. I just stood in the platform... watching where the train was going.

"What do we do now?" Hanayo asked. Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking on what now?

"Well, Honoka wont stay there anymore so we can scratch that out" Umi said, as she was walking towards the exit, we all followed silently

"But where else would she go?" this time Kotori asked

"Well it's obvious we won't know, but we could ask help!" Nozomi said giving her a wink.

"From who?" I asked, Nozomi gave a reassuring smile and said:

"Well from A-RISE"

Everyone exept Hanayo and Kotori said "What!"

"Why A-RISE? Why not someone else?"

"What does A-RISE even have to do with this?"

I was more flabbergasted than anything.

"S-so, when are we going to ask them?" I asked. Nozomi thought about it, while others were a little skeptical about it, I wonder why though, A-RISE knows Honoka, and they support us, so why be skeptical?

"How about I call A-RISE, ask them if they could help us..." Nozomi said walking out of the station "And if they say she, then we can go to UTX and pick them up"

As we walked outside, we thought about it, well for me, it didnt seem like a bad idea. When we were outside, Nozomi turned around for an answer

After we all thought it was a great idea Nozomi said "well, when I get home I'll call them, for now, lets all just go home"

We went our seperate ways and went home.

* * *

It was morning already, as the Sun's rays hits me like a stack of bricks and I have no choice but to get up, in order to advoid the rays.

I didn't want to go to school, surprising though since im always wanting to go. Ever since I joined μ's

I lazily got up and changed, brushed my teeth, ate breakfast, got my stuff ready, put on my shoes and left. As I got to my class and sat down, I could hope until school ended

Time went slow, as we all had to study for a big test that could affect our grades for this semester. I couldn't help it! I wanted to run! Wanted to play!

I quickly got up, which was a mistake and felt dizzy, I shooked it off and walked towards the teacher and said: "Miss, may I go use the bathroom" she nodded and I walked out of the classroom.

Instead of walking to the bathroom, I headed to the rooftop

"Rin?" I turned around and saw Eli

"Where are you going? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Yes, but I just wanted some fresh air"

Eli gave a sympathetic look and walked towards and and said: "well, I'll go with you too"

My eyes glazed and looked at her. After a moment, Eli must have noticed that I wasnt following her and turned around

"Aren't you coming?" it took me a while, and then nodded

We stayed at the rooftop roughly about 10 min. I didn't care if we were taking too long, Eli and I were having a nice conversation, which lifted my spirits up by a lot. I didnt see my life dull as much as i did a few hours ago.

We decided to head back to class, but Eli followed me to class

"What..? I though your class was the other way?!"

"It's true, but since we took so long, I'm going to tell the teacher that you were helping me with something"

Eli opened the door and everyone looked, I walked in soon after and everyone was quiet, a few whispers here and there, but mostly stares. Eli walked towards the teachers desk, me awkwardly following behind her. When she stood directly in front of the tescher, I stood next to her

"Ms. Ayase, what brings you here?"

"Well I wanted to just say the reason why Rin was taking so long to come to class is that she was helping me with something, so please dont give her a referral" Eli whipered enough for me and the teacher to hear, the teacher nodded and threw away a paper that contained my name... if Eli wasnt here, then... I would have been sent to the office. Damn...

I sat in my seat and opened the book that we were supposed to study to a random page, I looked up to see if the teacher was looking at me, when ahe wasnt, I took out my phone and texted Eli a "Thank you" surprisingly she answered quickly and said "No problem, kinda the benefits of being Student Council"

* * *

Finally! Afterschool! Again, μ's didnt practice. Nozomi said that A-RISE would help us, in which all of us were grateful for

We headed towards UTX, but I felt like something was going to go wrong

* * *

 **Sorry for the most boring chapter ever!㈷7㈷7**

 **I'm tired, i woke up at 4 a.m, even though I was supposed to wake up at 3㈷7㈷7㈷4**

 **This is what I get for texting and having an interesting conversation...**

 **Sorry this was just Rin being little different. OOC**

 **Hopefully the next chapter is way more better㈷7㈑5㈑5㈑5**

 **~HomuraKamuy**


	22. A-RISE Helps

**Well I have nothing to do and wasted all my LP in Love Live, I'm going to do another chaper**

* * *

 **Nozomi P.O.V.**

As we walked the streets, I was wondering if we were being a bother toA-RISE... I couldn't help but wonder.

"Is everything OK, Nozomi?" Hanayo asked me, as she lightly grabbed my jacket. It took me a while to answer, but I just nodded. "Are you sure?" a frown appeared on her, I gave her a reassuring smile, and said "yes, dont worry!"

"Seems like you have doubts..." This time Kotori said, most likely listening to out conversation "No, It's just that I just want to find Honoka already, and help her" Kotori and Hanayo looked reluctant but nodded. I notice that Hanayo let go of my jacket and I sighed from relief.

We got to the school and went to the office, going to the main desk to talk to the lady. The lady looked up "We're here to talk to A-RISE" I said, the lady nodded and searched in the computer what room A-RISE was staying at right now

"Ah μ's, A-RISE is waiting for you in the room I told you last time, do you remember?" the lady asked me.

"Room 317, right" I asked and the lady nodded. We all thanked her and ran up the stairs, as a small workout. When we got to the 3rd floor, we all quickly catched our breath. I lead the group to the classroom, once we were in front of the classroom, I knocked

"Come in!" I heard Tsubasa say, I opened the door and saw the A-RISE trio sitting in a comfy sofa.

"Nozomi, nice to see you again! I talked to my group about helping you guys, and we decided that we will help you" the leader, Tsubasa said, I smiled and then I was shoved by Nico "thank you Tsubasa!" as she gave Tsubasa some flowers. I looked over at Maki and saw that she looked a little bothered, _'poor Maki...'_

"O...OK, Nico, thats enough" Eli said as she walked over to Nico, and had pride Nico out of Tsubasa.

"OK, so why dont we split up and search through out the town" I smiled as I took out a couple of sticks that were colored in the end.

The girls looked at each other and nodded, choosing a stick that would determine what group they would be in. Once they were done, these were the groups:

Blue Group was: Umi, Eli, Maki and Erena

Pink Group was: Nico, Rin, and Tsubasa

Green Group was: Nozomi, Hanayo, Kotori, and Anju

I went to my group, but something made me turn around. I saw Nico smiling at Tsubasa, I looked more at left and saw bothered Maki.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and saw Hanayo, I looked up and saw Anju and Kotori patiently waiting for me, I looked back at Hanayo and took her hand and said, "lets go"

I told my group, "Ok, we need to go to an isolated area. Lets go this way" as I pointed East.

"Oh! Since I really know this area well, there are 2 isolated places where Honoka could be!" Anju said as she played with her hair. I went to the other groups that the East was taken, so, the others had to choose either North, South, or West.

We walked for 10 minutes and Anju stopped "we need to split up" Kotori, Hanayo and I looked at her skeptically, but I then nodded "so this is where one of the isolated places is" Anju nodded and looked serious, "yes, just turn right and go straight"

"OK, I'll go right, then" I said, Kotori nodded and said "I'll go with Anju"

"Which means... I have to go with you, right Nozomi?" Hanayo said in a meek voice

"If you want, I can go with Nozomi" Kotori said, but Hanayo shook her head and said "No, I'll go with Nozomi"

We both said goodbye to Anju and Kotori, and Hanayo and I turned and walked straight, "Hanayo?"

Hanayo looked up and shyly looked up "yes?"

"Why did you choose to come with me and not go with Anju? You guys seem like you guys would really get along"

Hanayo thought for a moment and said "I'm more comfortable with you..." I was really touched by what she said and Hanayo blushed "Hanayo, I didn't know you could say really sweet stuff" Hanayo walked faster so that I wouldn't see her, but to mock her more I grabbed her hand and said "Aw! Hanayo, youre so cute when you blush"

"N-Nozomi, stop it...!" Hanayo said trying to wiggle out of my grasp, but it was useless and when she noticed that, she stopped. I let go of her and said "come on, lets go to the isolated place that Anju said" Hanayo nodded as we walked straight. 3 minutes later, we noticed that the place was getting more isolated and more relaxing.

We were both surrounded by trees and flower bushes. As we got deep in the forest, and there was no sign of Honoka, we give up. But just in case, we went more in the forest but saw a cliff. I heard Hanayo scream and turned around.

She had a spider web in her hair. Hanayo turned blue and and started to freak out more. I laughed and helped her get the spider web out. As I was taking the web out of her hair, I noticed that there was a tear running down her face. As soon as I got the web out of her hair, I brushed the tear off.

"Here, why dont we sit down and relax" I offered, though we were supposed to search for Honoka

Hanayo nodded and checked if there were any more spider webs, I took her hand and lead her to the cliff. We sat down and just looked at the sun set for a while

* * *

 **Sorry for such a weird chapter.**

 **I jsut did this chapter cause I was bored.**

 **Anyways, what did you think of this chapter?**

 **Please Review**

 **~HomuraKamuy**


	23. The Secrets are Revealed

**I decided to do this: the groups** **having** **their own P.O.V. like, I did Nozomi, now Hanayo, then im going to do Kotori. Im not sure if I should do A-RISE P.O.V though, lemme know if i should do it in ther reviews**

 **Hopefully this helps more the stories.**

* * *

 **Hanayo P.O.V**

We watched the sunset, and it was nice to relax. Though I felt bad, we had to search for Honoka. Though, there is something I have to ask Nozomi, in which... has always been hard for me to ask...

"Nozomi... Can I ask you something?" I said breaking the comfortable silence. Nozomi turned to look at me and nodded

"Yes, was it is?" I felt uncomfortable asking her, but there was no turning back. "I like someone, and I want to tell that peson... b-but... I dont know how.. and that person... she seems to go out with someone... How should I tell that person I like them... When they could be in a relationship with someone else?" as I said this, my heart clenched, and it was a little hard to breath.

"Wel... I would just tell them... but, in person, so that they could know I like them. But I would tell them in secret, cause I would just want it to be with the person I like and me." I took this information in and looked at the sky. It was already getting dark out, we should have gotten home hours ago, but, we were here. No, we should have been serching for Honoka! Why, why am I even here? As I thought of this I got up, and walked away. I herd Nozomi get up and run towards me.

"Where are you going?"

"We've been here for hours, not searching for Honoka, just... sitting under a tree and looking at the sunset. We should just keep looking for her-!"

"Hanayo.." I stopped rambling on and looked at her

"Can you tell me who you like?" I stopped my tracks and felt my heart clenching again. "Why would you like to know?" I felt like I said that rude, and guilt started to shower me instantly.

"Well, since were friends, and if youre comfortable with telling me, you could tell me, right?" I took this information in and nodded, well... Its-"

* * *

 **Kotori P.O.V**

 _*A few minutes before they seperated from Nozomi and Hanayo*_

"Do you even think that Honoka could be in your territory?" I asked Anju. Moving brances away from my face.

"Well, there could be a possibility. She would take any vacant place no?"

"W-well yeah..." I agreed with Anju. Somehow, I felt like Anju knows more than I think she knows.

"Why do you think Honoka turned to the way she is now?" Anju asked breaking my train of thoughts

"You can trust me, you know... I wont tell anyone, I promise" Anju, did have a trusting face

"Well... Honoka did have a crush on me, but, she found out I was going out with Umi the hard way. She saw me and Umi kissing, and ran away" I said trying to remember what happened next

"Then, one day, Umi and Honoka had like a verbal fight and it almost turned physical. She then walked away and I don't know what happened after that"

I looked at Anju and looked interested and thought for a moment.

"If she is doing all of this, then, she must have really liked you and must have been in so much pain when she saw you two kissing"

I nodded, and continued walking. After an hours of scouring for Honoka, we knew that she wasnt here.

I sighed. I really wanted to find her, and see if she was OK.

"I have a feeling that there is something more than just finding her. I know you are worried for Honoka like everyone else in μ's, but I have a feeling that there is more" I nodded

"Honoka... She has been doing drugs. Yesterday, when we were all looking for her, we saw her smoking Marijuana" I felt a tear roll down, but i quickly wiped it away, and blinked quickly. "Honoka is my childhood friend and it hurts to know that she is in pain like this..."

Anju hugged me and blushed my hair with her hand "everything is going to be OK, I know it is" I nodded and cried. After a few minutes, I stopped

"Thank you" I said as i wiped a tear away and managed to give her a smile.

"No problem, even though we are supposed to be rivals, we are more like friends" Anju smiled

"Come on, lets continue searching for Honoka" Anju smiled as she gave me her hand. I took her hand and she lead me out of the damp forest

* * *

 **Ok, so I have started watching Scooby Doo: Mystery Inc. And damn! I didnt expect Velma to go out with Shaggy! I was fucking surprised and im started to ship them. Though im pissed that Shaggy broke up with her㈷7㈎8㈎8㈑5**

 **I fucking ship Shelma!**

 **Also, Fred got stupider and he is one of my favorite character**

 **So anyways! Im going to end this story soon.**

 **Before I start high school.**

 **Please tell me what I should change from the story and let me also know what you think of it.**

 **~HomuraKamuy**


	24. Blue Group

**3rd P.O.V**

 _*2 minutes after Nozomi's team left*_

Eli, Erena, Umi, and Maki decided to take the South side.

Maki went to go tell Rin's team that they chose South side. Which meant that they either had to choose the other sides.

"There is a vacant place, but it's 10 minutes away" Erena said, leading the group to the destination Erena knew.

Maki ran up to her group, but looked a little bothered.

* * *

After 10 minutes later, the group got to their destination, which was a grassland.

"Well, this is going to be hard to look for Honoka... Our voice could carry on and she could have already heard us, this isnt the forest" Maki noted

"Not only that, but this grass is too long. It might take us a long time to find her if she is here" Umi pulled out strands of the grass.

"Well lets split up. Search all the corners" Erena said her plan and the other girls nodded.

After half an hour, the sun went down, and the wind got colder. But yet, the girls kept on looking, in hopes of at least find anything that can lead to Honoka

"Hey, I think I found something" Maki yelled, the other girls looked at her location and ran, though with the tall healthy green grass, it would take a while

When all the girls finally got to Maki's destination, Maki showed them what she found, it was the small pink charm, Honoka would wear on her bookbag

"This means that..."

"Yes... That Honoka must have been here..."

"Or she passes by here to go to another destination"

Maki put the charm in her jacket for the other girls to see later when they meet up in the school.

* * *

After much searching, and not finding Honoka or anything that belongs to her, the girls decided to give up, from being so tired

"Hey, why don't we take a break for a little while and just sit down and look at the sun set down a little more." Eli said

"It seems like your getting the habits of Nozomi and to relax out side in the nature. You're becoming spiritual, Eli" Umi taunted, which made Eli's cheeks turn into a pink hue. "That's not true! Its just that... she gives me a different way to look at life..." Eli meekly said.

"What about you and Kotori, Umi? We have all seen how you sometimes hug Kotori, _sexually"_ Eli said 'sexually" in a seductive low voice, this made Umi blush madly "Why did you even see that!"

"Well, don't do it in public, and we wont look" Maki stated, staring at her dim phone. Sadly for Maki, it was her turn to be made fun of

"Well... What about you and Nico!" Umi pointed at her

"What about us!" Maki quickly turned off her phone, and got up to face Umi. "Well for starters, when Nico was praising Tsubasa..." Umi said smirking, which made Maki feel uneasy as she already knew what Umi was about to say. "You looked jealous, especially when they got to be partners" Maki madly blushed and looked away "t-that! That isnt true!" weakly saying this, Maki cursed, for the weak comeback.

Erena and Eli was just amused at how the girls would make fun of each other. Mostly Eli because she wasn't teased anymore.

"Tsundere" Umi said. Maki turned around to look at her "shut up! Thats not true!" Umi just said 'mhm' and giggled, which made Maki irritated. "You're the Queen of Tsundere, and its true, you know it" Umi laughed at Maki's beet red face.

After much arguing, Maki and Umi sat down with Erena and Eli, and watched the flame red and orange sunset.

After the sun was fully set, the group decided to head back to where they came from.

After another 10 inutes, they got to where the whole group disbanded for the the day and patiently waited.

* * *

 **The tsundere thing that happened to Maki, happens to me, with my friend. She reads this story, but idk if she already read this chapter.**

 **Please review this chapter, let me know what you think about this story**

 **~HomuraKamuy**


	25. There Is Obviously More Than That!

**Thank you for the 2 people that leave me reviews. Shout out to:**

 **-Windblue**

 **-Bobzity1**

 **These are the only 2 people that leave me reviews and makes me want to write more chapters.**

 **And speaking of chapters, here is one for you, Right... Now**

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V**

 _*right after the Blue Group and Green Group left*_

Nico, Tsubasa and Rin were still deciding which way to go, until finally, they just went the way ther were facing, the West side.

The sun was beatimg down on them hard and were sweating for the scorching heat.

"We should go find shade quickly, if we get heat stroke, we won't be able to find Honoka!" Tsubasa said panting, not really wanting to walk anymore.

"You're right, Tsubasa... Though we should have brought and unbrella or hat to cover us from these hit rays!" Rin complained as she headed to a nearby close tree

"My phone says its 95°F right now. The Blue Group and Green Group are lucky right now, they get to have shade" Nico bellowed, turning of her phone and walked towards Rin. Tsubasa followed her, but something caught her eye and went over to it. She kept going straight and saw dirty towel on the floor.

"Hey, I think I found some thing that could help us know where Honoka is!" Nico and Rin looked up and saw the dirty towel that had _"μ's"_ hand sewn, by the looks of it, it could have been Kotori who did it, which meant...

"Its Honoka's towel!" Nico and Rin said in unison.

Tsubasa nodded, "This could be evidence that Honoka could be coming to this place everyday to hide from you guys" as she said this, she sat down and examined the towel more, but there was nothing else that could help them exept for one thing...

"This towel smells funny, smells like skunk" Tsubasa said out loud, Rin and Nico looked at each other, _'smells like skunk...'_ it took the duet a moment until they both screamed: "That's right!" startling Tsubasa in the processes

"W-what! What happened!" Tsubasa said rather annoyed, trying to position herself back to her former possition

"Honoka..." Rin started but couldn't finish. "What about Honoka? What does she have to do with this smell?" Tsubasa asked uneasily, Nico said sympathetic "...its just that, when we were looking for her, she was doing drugs" as Nico said this, she looked at the ground, finding it way more interesting than the dirty towel that belongs to Honoka

"What kind of drugs exactly" Tsubasa was regretting the question she asked, every passing second that the girls didn't respond. It made her quite uneasy.

"It Marijuana" Rin finally said out loud, in a serious tone, this made both Nico and Tsubasa feel uncomfortable since Rin was always so cheerful and energetic, never have they heard her so serious.

"She was also doing prescribed pills that weren't proscribed to her. Though thats what Umi told us"

Tsubasa kept quiet. Though there was nothing they could do, it was like a desert outside of the shade of the tree they were at, no water, no shade, just burning hot rays of the sun, and warm wind. Not only that, but, the humid air really was unbearable.

With nothing else they could do, they just talked about specifically nothing, Nico praising Tsubasa here and there, and Rin sleeping on Tsubasa's shoulder.

"So tell me Nico" Tsubasa said, looking at the sleeping Rin. "What are you going to do with Maki?"

By this, Nico was taken back "what do you mean 'what am I going to do with Maki'"

"Well, she seems, shall we say, _jaundiced"_

"So, you mean jealous?"

"Yes"

"Why would she be jealous. In reality, I haven't reality seen her jealous, at all"

"Well actually... I've noticed. She has beed looking quite jealous. Want to know why?" as Tsubasa asked this, Nico got more and more curious "Why?" it felt like hours when Tsubasa responded, but it was actually seconds, as she, was shifting herself, getting in a comfortable position for both her and Rin. She hugged Rin's waste, so that Rin wouldnt fall over.

"It's because she likes you, haven't you noticed?" Nico was surprised. The red-haired beauty liked her?! Thats couldnt be true

"That's not possible!" Nico quickly shut her mouth as she saw Rin stir a bit. Tsubasa decided that she should move Rin to her lap, so that Rin's neck wouldn't be so sore when she would wake up.

As Tsubasa shifted the knocked out Rin, Nico was freaking out and hoping that she wasn't madly blushing.

Oh but she was! Her blush could compete to Maki's red hair.

Though just thinking of Maki made Nico blush even harder. At this point, it was technically beyond Maki's scarlet red hair.

Tsubasa looked over Nico and saw that Nico was looking at the grown, pulling the grass off. But she also saw her face, and it was beet red.

After 10 minutes, Nico finally calmed down.

"No... She doesn't like me... Its not true!"

"You guys make a cute couple! Both of you are stubborn!" Tsubasa smiled, Nico started freaking oit again when Tsubasa said _'cute couple'._ But Tsubasa found amusement as Nico was flipping out.

"No... We don't make a cute couple! We... We dont even like eachother..."

"Yes she does" Rin said waking up, and sitting down in front of Nico and Tsubasa.

"Rin! You don't know that!"

"Really? Cause, I've seen how both of you guys look at each other"

"Not only that but" Tsubasa started. Nico looked at her, though she had a strong feeling she wasnt going to like what Tsubasa was going to say

"Both of you are so Tsundere! You guys make the most cutest couple!" Tsubasa smiled, a hint of blush showing up in her cheeks from excitement

"No! That's! Thats not even true!"

"Then, why are you denying your feelings for her?" Rin made a comeback.

"Cause! Thats not true!"

"Just ask her out, and you will see if she does like you or not" Tsubasa glared at her. Nico flinched and said in a low, meek voice

"B-but.. I dont even like her..."

"Yes you do! Just aske her out already!" Rin and Tsubasa screamed at Nico in unison

"Fine!" Nico bellowed, balling her fists and putting them in the ground

"I'll ask her out!"

Tsubasa and Rin smiled at each other for they're achievements

* * *

 **Well, hopefully, you guys like this chapter. And also, you will see either Honoka, or see who Hanayo likes.**

 **Please, more people review! And in the end of the other chapter, if I get more than my usually 2 reviewers, you guys will get a surprise in the next chapter.**

 **R &R**

 **~HomuraKamuy**


	26. Surprise μ's

_**The Surprise is in this chapter. SOMETHING YOU DON'T EXPECT!**_

 **And here to instajolteon, because you requested longer chapters, your wish will be granted. **

* * *

**3rd P.O.V**

As the morning rays made into her room, hitting her sleepy face in the process, Kotori lazily got up. Slowly getting up and just sitting in her bed, she was reminiscing if she should even bother to go to school. But, since her Umi was going to pick her up, might as well get up.

Once Kotori finished changing and brushing her teeth, Kotori went downstairs to the kitchen where Ms. Minami was cooking breakfast.

"Morning Kotori" Ms. Minami said.

"Morning mom" Kotori forced out, she really didn't feel like talking, this morning, maybe even this day. All what she knew is that she really didn't feel like talking.

"Do you want me to give you a lift to school?"

"No, a friend is goint to pick me up and we're going to walk to school together" Kotori hasn't told her mom that she is lesbian. She hasn't talked to a guy for quite a long time, all just girls, and she didn't want to tell her mom for unknown reasons.

"Just be careful, OK?" Ms. Minami told Kotori as she made her way to the table, delicately laying down the breakfast in front of Kotori. "Yes mom, don't worry. Thank you for the food!" Kotori started to eat, even though she didn't have the urges is, she wasn't even feeling happy at all, she just woke up void. Though she was trying to be cheerful for her mom for one reason only: she didnt want to worry her! Kotori knows thay her mom has to work a lot for the school, worrying about the students and everything.

She even knows about Honoka and she is worried for her. Tjey could call her parents but Honoka took the emergency card, that contained her parents phone number, from the main office, which was a huge problem. Though she doesn't want to call the police cause she doesn't want people to think that there is a lot of drama going on in the school. They were doing so good too! Kids are enrolling to the school! And it's not closing down, but is they involve the police in Honoka's case, people wouldn't want their kids in a dramatic school.

Though a lot of times, Ms. Minami wonders is she is doing the right idea.

"I'm going to work, see you later. And don't get in trouble with the teachers. You know they will send you to me office"

"Yes mom, I know. Don't worry, I'll behave" Kotori said, and then took another bite of her breakfast.

Ms. Minami left, locking the door in the process and left Kotori alone.

Minutes later, Umi arrives to her house.

"Morning Kotori" Kotori was in awe by Umi's beauty today. She is always pretty, but something about today made her look more pretty that made Kotori blush

"Kotori, are you ok? Do you have a fever-!" But before Umi could finish, Kotori gave Umi a passionate kiss, depending it by each passing minute. Though Kotori wanted Umi to open up, Umi wouldn't let her, and before Kotori was going to bite her lip, Umi mored away, from lack of oxygen.

"W-whats going... On with... You" Kotori was just in a daze looking at Umi.

"Come on! Get your stuff ready, we have to go to school" With that, Kotori went up the stairs, got her book bag and went back with Umi.

"Let's go!" Umi said grabbing a hold of Kotori's hand and walking out the door, Kotori quickly locking it in the process.

They made their way to the school hand in hand. They slowly made their way to class and patiently waited for class to start.

3 minutes later, the teacher did a role call

"Honoka Kosaka!"

"Teacher! Honoka is ditching class, you shouldn't count her anymore, she doesn't even come here"

"Then what am I doing here then"

Everyone quickly turned around

"Honoka!"

Everyone was so stunned, even the teacher took a long time to recover from the shock.

Honoka made her way to her desk and plopped herself in her seat.

The teacfinally recovered from her shock and marked Honoka as _'present'_

The teacher finished the role call and started the lesson. Though out of all of the class, 2 people could believe Honoka was back. That was both Umi and Kotori.

* * *

Lunch finally rolled in. Kotori and Umi were going to ask Honoka questions on why she decided to come. They thought she wanted to get away from μ's since everytime they saw her, she would run away, the members running after her.

They were going to Honoka's desk and noticed she wasnt there. After searching and asking around if they saw Honoka, in which no one saw her leave, the couple went to the rooftop to tell people the news.

Kotori and Umi made they're way, and when they were up on the roof they noticed that Hanayo, Rin, and Maki we're already there.

"OK! We have something to tell you guys! But when Nico, Nozomi and Eli come I'll tell yoi because i want everyone to here" Umi said frantic. The first year trio looked at each other puzzled but patiently waited, for the other trio to show up. And by patient, I mean, Rin continuously asking Umi whay she was going to say and, Maki and Hanayo trying to calm down Rin.

"Sorry we took so long!" Eli said bursting out the open, Nico and Nozomi quickly running and closing the door.

"What's going on?"

"We don't know, fans started to ask us for autographs" Nico said frantic, Nico did like being popular among the school for being a school idol, but sometimes it was just too much for her, literally.

"OK! So I have something importaint to say!" Umi announced, everyone payed attention to what she was going to say especially Rin, she was really excited

"Honoka came to school today" everyone was quiet for a moment exept Kotori, since she already knew.

Umi let that info sink in the members

 **"What!"**

"It's true"

Everyone looked over and saw Honoka sitting on top of where Hanayo, Nozomi and Kotori were hiding from Principal Minami.

"Honoka!"

"What happened to you! Why did you leave us!"

"We thought yout didnt want to be with us anymore"

"Why did you decide to come now of all times?"

Honoka jumped down and went up to the group

"I just came to school so that you guys can stop bothering to find me and leave me alone. I quit μ's" Honoka said looking over to Kotori "I thought it was obvious"

Kotori looked down and felt terribly guilty.

"Well, I have to go, I need to talk to someone" Honoka said walking towards the door, only to be blocked by Nico

"Move" Honoka said with an icy cold glare.

"I'm not, not until you give me a good reason why you dont want to me a school idol anymore"

"Oh that's easy" Honoka said looking over to the other group with bored eyes

"Because I dont want to bother with people that O don't care for anymore" Honoka said looking at Nico dead in the eyes. Nico and the other members were stunned by what Honoka said. With this, Honoka moved Nico out of her way and opened the door to leave

"And as I said before" Honoka said, stopping dead in her tracks "I dont want you guys looking for me anymore." and with that Honoka closed the door and made her way down.

* * *

After school, and the μ's members felt sad and betrayed by Honoka.

The group didn't feel like practicing after finding out the cold, hard truth. They just sat there looking up at the sunset. Feeling the comforting breeze hit them, making them drowsy _(Pokemon!)_

Finally, the group decided to leave and go home, since it was becoming more darker.

* * *

Around 8:00 p.m. Kotori received a call

"Hello?"

"Kotori, it's me, Yuukiho, have you seen Honoka? She hasnt come home!"

"The last time Insaw her was in school..."

"Do you know where she could be?" Yuukiho started to sound mpre and more frantic, her voice quivering here and there.

"I'm sorry, I dont" Kotori said sympathetic "I wish I could help, though she did say she wanted to talk to someone, though I dont know who"

Yuukiho stayed quiet until she said "Thank you,I have to go, bye" and with that, Yuukiho hung up.

Kotori looked at the starry night sky and prayed that Honoka was alright. And hoped her prayed would be heard

* * *

 **So, surprise! Honoka not only showed up in thr chapter, but in the school too. Talking to everyone in μ's**

 **Though I forgot to put who Hanayo likes...**

 **Oops**

 **Thank you to all of you who reviewed, makes me feel secure that other people are reading my stories.**

 **Hopefully this was a long chapter for you _Instajolteon_ , **

**R &R please**

 **~HomuraKamuy**


	27. Love Interests

**And here is the chapter.**

 **In the last chapter I wanted you guys to get exited for this chapter. Cause of the major cliff hanger. Now! Here it is. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V.**

Getting up in the mornings are hard. Everyone can relate to them. Since everyone wakes up sleepy and really comfortable in their beds.

Same goes for Nico. The adorable idol didnt feel like getting up, especially since her siblings wanted to play with her early in the morning and also she had to go to school.

Not only that, but, she was going to ask out Maki.

With Nico remembering that, she fully woke up. Blushing, she slowly got up, and changed into her uniform. Though last night, Nico heard from Eli that Honoka was missing. Once Nico finished changing, she looked out her window and saw the morning rays. Looking at the bright sky, she couldn't help but worry where Honoka was, even though Honoka dropped a bombshell last time they saw her.

Nico got her stuff ready, brushed her teeths, and ate breakfast. Once she finished, Nico said bye to her siblings and left her house to go to school.

* * *

Honoka slowly woke up from the patch of grass she was sleeping in. Back to where she used to hide, when μ's members found her smoking. Though Honoka slowly stopped her addiction with Paxil, she rapidly started doing weed. She saved up a lot of money, so that she could buy weed and food. Though, with weed, she would waste about $10.

It was around 10 p.m and it started to pour. Supposedly there was supposed to me a flood warning. Hopefully not.

She felt like she made a mistake on running away. Though she could always steal money from her moms career. It was easy to break in. Before leaving, Honoka jammed the window lock, so that she could break in any time she would want.

Honoka wanted to be away from everyone. Thats the reason why she left. But first she went to school, wanting to tell μ's to stop looming for her, but since all the girls were asking her why she wasnt going to school, so she got irritated, so she said "I'll answer all your questions later, but right now, μ's is giving autographs right now, so if-" but was cut off by the running girls. Honoka signed a few girls stuff and quickly went up to the rooftop. Since no one was there, she quickly hid. She then saw the first year trio enter the rooftop and talk about nothing really exited.

She then showed herself when Umi told the members that i was in school, i showed myself, told them what I wanted to say, told them some other things and done.

Now, shs was sitting alone, watching the clouds twirl around and the sky becoming dim. She knew that it was going to rain. And by the cool wind hitting her, pushing her hair back, there was going to be a thunderstorm.

* * *

"Maki, can I talk to you?" Maki stopped dead in her tracks, turning around to see Nico. Rin was hidding behind a wall recording the event that was happening, so that she could then send it, or show it to Tsubasa.

"Yes, but make it quick" Nico started to blush, "I was wondering... If you would like to, maybe go to the movies with me, on Saturday..." Maki blushed and scratched her cheeck. "Yeah sure... What time?" To Nico's surprise, she said yes "um... Ah... At 3 p.m. is that fine?" Nico asked, looking at the ground "yeah, now, if you excuse me, I have to go, I need to do something importaint, sorry" and with that, Maki left

 _'Tsubasa and Rin were right... She does like me...'_

Nico walked and saw Rin with her phone.

"Rin..."

Rin looked innocently up at Nico

"Yes"

"Did you by any chance record what happened between Maki and I"

Rin could have lied, butbwhere was the fun in that, so she played the video "Yeah!"

"Delete it!" Nico yelled, trying to get Rin's phone. Rin dodged this and ran as fast as she could. Thankfully, she was way faster than Nico, so she could escape easily

Although Nico knew that she couldn't catch up to Rin, she still tried to, at least.

* * *

It was lunch time and all the members in μ's (except Honoka obviously) were in the School Idol Research room, in other words, their room.

Slowly, one by one, each member went in the room. "So, what has been going on with you Nico, you seem fidgety " Umi noticed and couldn't hold the question in any longer. Nico jumped at the question and looked up, blushing

"No, nothing is going on" Nico said looking down

"Its just that Nico asked out Maki!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs.

All the members screamed from excitement. Nico and Maki looked at the members in excitement. Half of them relieved that they get to have a relationship before Nico graduates, the other half excited amd jumping from so much happiness.

"So! What else is going on in any of your love's lives" Umi said smirking at the girls. Hanayo blushed, which Umi figured out that Hanayo was having something going on

"Hanayo? What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Hanayo said, a little _too_ fast.

"Hanayo, why don't you just tell us already! We're friends"

Hanayo blushed more and took deep breaths.

"Im going out with Nozomi"

"What!?" the members screamed from surprise.

"Nozomi, is this true?" Eli asked, Nozomi nodded and looked down blushing a little.

"They do make the cutest couple" Kotori said blushing from excitement "They are both nice, adorable, and also..." Kotori giggled, not being able to finish her sentence

What? Spill it already"

"WellHanayo's eyes are purple, Nozomi's favorite color. Also, Nozomi's eye color is green, like Hanayo's favorite color!" the members look at Nozomi and then at Hanayo, this made the recent couple blush

"You're right!" the members said in unison, Kotori smiled, feeling intelligent

The bell rang, announcing that lunch was over. The girls made their way to their floor, then they're classroom.

* * *

Right now, Honoka regretted leaving her home. She should have ran away after the rainy season was over.

Honoka brought up her lighter and lit up her blunt. Feeling the burn in her throat, Honoka blew out the smoke and put the blunt in her mouth again.

Leaning against the trees trunk, Honoka sighed and felt sleepy, a side effect of smoking weed. Honoka finished it and got herself comfortable and fell asleep.

Seeing nothing but pitch black. Falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **I ship NozoPana. I'm not sure why. In official art, I usually see them together. Either holding hands, or just Hanayo or Nozomi just in front of the other. I just see them together a lot of times, it made me want to ship them.**

 **And their personalies make them to be a cute couple. If only there was more NozoPana supporters out there...**

 **So, did you guys enjoy this chapter? And should I make this chapter longer? Lemme know please**

 **R &R please**

 **~HomuraKamuy**


	28. Found Her

**Sorry I didn't post in a long time. I've been playing too much Love Live. But also, I'm wondering if I should choose one person to Beta Read the chapters. I'm only choosing one person not a whole group cause then its going too much of a hasle.**

 **Also another reason why I didnt write a chapter was because something what wrong with my phone's keyboard.**

* * *

 **Nozomi P.O.V**

I walked down the streets with my purple umbrella. There was no practice because Nico had to take care of her sick siblings, Rin had a stomach ache, Eli promised Alisa that she would help her study for the entrance exams for Otonokizaka. Since it was just going to be half of the group, we decided not to have practice, we needed to learn a new song, but half of the group wasn't going to be for practice. Not only that, but it also started raining, even though they could practice inside, it wasnt the same, there was space, but it was a little bit more smaller.

I found myself outside of town, I continued walking until I saw a forest.

Continuing on walking and I saw a small pond, and got a flashback when Hanayo confessed to me. As I started to remember, my face started to heat up and my heart started beat faster as I remembered the event

* * *

 _"We've been here for hours, not searching for Honoka, just... sitting under a tree and looking at the sunset. We should just keep looking for her-!"_

 _"Hanayo.." Hanayo stopped rambling and turned to look at me_

 _"Can you tell me who you like?" Hanayo jumped and looked a little flustered "Why would you like to know?"_ _As soon as Hanayo said that, she looked guilty, looking down. A good thing too because she was so cute I must have been blushing madly._

 _"Well, since were friends, and if youre comfortable with telling me, you could tell me, right?" Hanayo took a little while to respond and just nodded. "Its..." Hanayo took a deep breath "Its you..."_

 _I was too stunned for words. As soon as I found my voice I said "I like you too..."_

 _Hanayo looked up surprised "what...?"_

 _I got up from where i was sitting and walked up to her. "I like you too" i hugged her, a smile forming in my face. I felt Hanayo hug me. We stood there hugging each other for what felt like wonderful hours, when it was actually minutes. We unwrapped our hand from each other and looked at her_

 _"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Hanayo madly blushed and nodded quietly saying "yes... I would" wrapping her arms around me, a few seconds later, I hug her. We then looked at each other and, staring each other, I leaned in and Hanayo unwrapped her arms from my waist to my neck, closing the small gap between us, I gave her a sweet gentle kiss, slowly deepening the kiss. We soon parted for fresh air._

 _"We... Should head back, the others must be wondering where we are" Hanayo said leaning against a tree, trying to grasp for air. I couldnt help but just stare at her blushing face "yeah..."_

 _As soon as my new girlfriend got a steady breathing, I hold her hand and walked out the forest together_

* * *

Madly blushing, I walk closer to the pond, noticing a lump on the floor, thinking it was a root of a tree I knew I would have to get out of the way so that I wouldnt fall. As I examined the lump closer, I noticed it wasnt a root but Honoka.

I ran up to her and saw her fragile face "Honoka... Wake up!" I touched her forehead and felt it cold. I didnt bring my phone, so that meant I would have to take her home to my place, but with holding the umbrella and also getting Honoka's book bag.

Finally finding a way to hold everything, I went home. As I got home I took off Honoka's shoes and dryed her up. As soon as I finished, I layed her down in my bed and covered her with a warm blanket.

I went to go make tea for Honoka, so that when she woke up, she could drink it up and her cold would go down.

* * *

I finished preparing the tea and with a cup of the tea I made, I went in my room and noticed that Honoka was waking up. I slowly walked up and silently placed the cup in my nightstand.

Honoka slowly got up and and it looked like she got a huge head ache

"Just relax and try to ignore the pain" I said in a soothing voice. Honoka sighed and slowly relaxed

"Why am I here? Actually, why did you bring me here. I dont want anything to do with you guys..."

"I know its not true" taking out a tarot card and putting it in her lap "we care about you as you care about us. Here... So that your cold can go down" handing her the Oolong tea. Honoka lightly blew in the cup

"Did you tell my family and the other μ's members that you found me?" Honoka asked as she blew on the cup

"No, because I know that you dont want to talk to them right now..." Honoka looked at me, then at the cup, she sipped the tea and looked that the card, examining it.

"I heard you're going out with Hanayo"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Honoka looked at me "Hanayo accidentally called me, I didnt answer because then I thought that all of you guys were all going to call me too. But to my surprise you guys didn't. So I heard the voice mail and even heard when you asked her 'to be your girlfriend'" Honoka smirked as she saw me blushing

"Yeah... like each other, what do you expect?" I meekly looked down. Honoka smiled and just shook her head. I got up and went to the kitchen, I got some bread and put it in a plate. I went in my room and handed Honoka the plate

"Here... Since I know how much you like bread" Honoka's eyes lit up and she placed the cup on my night stand and getting the plate

After a few hours of talking about different topics, I noticed that Honoka was getting tired

"Why dont you go to sleep" i said getting the cup and plate and walked out my room "and dont worry" I said looking back at Honoka "I wont tell anyone your here" I smiled and turned off the lights, slowly closing the door. I placed the plate and cup in the sink and walked to the guests room

I quickly fell asleep, remembering the promise I gave to Honoka

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I just made this chapter quickly today.**

 **I made a poll asking what couples I should do next. Y** **ou will see it in my profile so go check and vote.**

 **R &R please!**

 **~HomuraKamuy**


	29. Curing and Dates

**Sorry for taking so long to write a chapter, its really draining and tiring...**

 **So _HunterTX, here is the chapter_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

* * *

 **Honoka P.O.V**

I woke up early in the morning by hearing footsteps. I sat up and looked around, soon remembering where I was.

Thinking if I should run when Nozomi left, would be a good idea, but knowing the Mother of μ's, she would try and go find me... the trouble I got myself into...

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, slowly getting up. As soon as I got up, my legs felt weak, and my head started bumping. I quickly sat down, taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself. As soon as I calmed down, I leaned against the night stand, fragile on walking, since of my feeling of weakness made me scared that I was going to fall over.

Once.I got to the door, I opened it, and walked to the kitchen, immediately seeing Nozomi. Nozomi looked up from where she was looking and saw me, looking shocked

"Honoka, you shouldn't be up... Your sick, its going to tale you a little while tp recover..." Nozomi said running to my side, as soon as she got next to be, I let go of the wall and let myself fall. Nozomi soon catched me

"Here, I will take you to my bed, and I charged your phone, so that through out the day, you wont get bored" As she lead me through her room, I couldn't help but think

'Why is she helping me? If I said that I want nothing to do with μ's anymore!'

Nozomi layed me down in her bed and covered me with a blanked, I couldn't help but feel something weird, something blooming in my heart, must be the feeling of love?

I do like Nozomi, as a mother figure, I know that... I also know that I could trust her too. I just want to be here forever, and never go home. Just stay at Nozomi's house, so that she could be my new mom

Am I thinking of replacing my mom with Nozomi? Though... It doesn't seem like a bad idea...

When she finished tucking me in, Nozomi went to the door and said "Dont worry, I wont tell μ's, this will be our little secret: that your here", and with that Nozomi closed the door.

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V.-Umi**

Umi walked hand in hand with Kotori. In the beginning, it was awkward for them, and they felt watched. Well people were cause everyone knows that they are school idols!

Lucky for them that they have the same class and sit close to each other, so they get to spend more time together.

"Umi, is that Maki and Nico?" Kotori said breaking the silence. Umi turned to her left and saw the duet holding hands, while looking at different directions

"It seems like their date went pretty well" Umi said, subconsciously tightening Kotori's hand. Kotori felt the sudden pressure and couldn't help but wonder what was going through Umi's mind

"Umi?"

"Kotori, why don't we go on a date?" Kotori was taken a back

"What! When?" Umi took a while before saying "How about Saturday, around 6 p.m."

Kotori smiled and nodded "yes! I cant wait!" Kotori then let go of Umi's hand and wrapped her arms against Umi's neck. Umi was surprise by the sudden move, but then relaxed and hugged Kotori back.

Now, the couple couldn't wait until Saturday

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V.**

Once they parted ways, Maki quickly ran to the bathroom and went straight to the sink to look at herself in the mirror. Sure enough, her face was red as the depths or hell.

Maki quickly turned on the cold water and splashed it on her face, hoping that the blush would go down. Before opening her eyes, Maki took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes, sure enough, some of the blush was gone, but not completely.

Soon, Maki left the bathroom and went to her classroom, quickly remembering her date with Nico

 _Maki finished putting her hair in a low, side pigtail, she checked the time. It was soon going to be 3. The time Nico was going to pick the scarlet hair beauty up._

 _Exactly at 3, someone knocked at the door. "Mom, I'm heading out with a friend, bye" Ms. Nishikino nodded "Be careful, and dont be late for dinner!" Once her mother finished her sentence, Maki opened the door and Nico with her usual, adorable, twin pigtails, being holded by red ribbons_

 _"So, shall we go?" Nico asked Maki, she nodded as we headed to the movies._

 _*Time skip*_

 _Nico and Maki were talking about the movie, saying funny moments that happened, and plot twists._

 _But all good thingsmust come to an end, and the couple were at Maki's gate entrance._

 _"I really did have fun with you, Nico" Maki said blushing, finding the ground very interesting and examining it. Maki felt Nico grab her hand and squeeze it "I did to". The couple stayed like that, unaware that they were closing the gap between them, instincts taking over them. Soon, they completely closed the gap and found themselves kissing eachother._

 _After what felt like wonderful hours were actually minutes. They could kiss each other passionately for all eternity, but they also needed air._

 _The blushing Maki looked at the equally blushing Nico "Well... I have to go..." Nico looked up and nodded. With a final kiss goodbye, their wonderful date ended_

The school bell rang, which brought Maki back to reality

"Class is over, you are dismissed" Maki looked up and noticed that her first period ended, now for the second...

Maki couldnt wait until school was over

* * *

 **I wrote this chapter around 12 am. I think I'm not sure. And I think I finished around 1. Then I WAS going to go to sleep, but I was watching something interesting on YouTube and didn't sleep like around 4:25(?), I'm not sure...**

 **Please R &R and also vote in the Poll, you can find it in my profile**

 **HomuraKamuy**


	30. Please Come Back!

**I might start posting less now, since im going to check past chapters for mistakes, and adding a little more details.**

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V**

 _*Time Skip: 1 week*_

Today, Hanayo woke up an hour and 30 minutes earlier than she usually does. As she lazily got up from her bed, and got ready for school, Hanayo wondered if she should go to the shrine today. Nozomi would usually go in the mornings.

Now feeling more energised, Hanayo quickly ate breakfast and got her stuff together. Soon getting her shoes on and dashing towards the shrine.

In record time, Hanayo got from her house, to the bottom stairs of the shrine. _'Now...comes the hard part'_ Hanayo thought to herself, but what motivated her was that Nozomi was at the top. Relaxing and feeling the warm breeze gently hit her, Hanayo started to run.

Who would've thought **love** can turn you this way?

* * *

Once Hanayo was at the top of the stairs, she landed on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Hanayo? What are you doing here?" Hanayo looked up and saw her girlfriend run towards her. Once there, Nozomi rubbed Hanayo's back "just take deep breaths" and so, Hanayo was said as she was told.

Once she caught her breath, Nozomi asked again "Why are you doing here?" giggling as she asked.

"Well... I just wanted to see you" Nozomi blushed a little and then hugged her. "You say the most cutest things"

"Nozomi, what's-" Hanayo looked up and saw Honoka.

They're eyes met, and Hanayo saw that Honoka was also wearing the shrine maidens outfit as well. As for Honoka... she felt uncomfortable.

"Uh... um... Im going to go, give you two some privacy" and with that, Honoka quickly left

"W-what is... Honoka doing here...?" Hanayo looked up at her girl. Nozomi looked guilty

"Sorry I didn't tell you... but, I've been taking care of Honoka since last week. I found her sick and took care of her. She is currently living with me... she also didn't want me to tell anyone, even μ's. Please understand" Hanayo took a while but just laced her fingers with Nozomi's. Looking up with innocent eyes. This gave Nozomi some confusion on how Hanayo thought of this, but was relaxed once the brunette planted her lips against hers. Breaking this short, but tender kiss, Hanayo looked up with sincere eyes and said "it's ok. I understand" Nozomi was happy that she understood, most would be mad, but, at least she could count on her girl.

Nozomi spent time with Hanayo for 10 minutes, until Nozomi had an idea

"Wait, do you mind if I call out Honoka" Hanayo shook her head and Nozomi called out Honoka's name

"Honoka! Can you come out here!" Honoka meekly showed herself. Feeling uncomfortable because Hanayo was there. After being cold-hearted towards μ's she didn't feel like showing herself.

"Honoka, you dont have to be shy, you can come and talk to us" Hanayo said with a warm smile.

Honoka took in a deep breath and walk towards the couple. As Hanayo and Nozomi would talk to Honoka, Honoka couldn't help but feel exposed to everyone. Feeling watched... By her former friends and also by her family, feeling like they were going to come over here to the shrine and force her to go with them and being asked questions.

"Honoka, when are you going to school?" Hanayo asked, breaking Honoka's train of thoughts. Honoka thought for a moment, until she shrugged "I'm not sure. I don't feel comfortable showing myself on school grounds"

"But... We would still care about you... we know what you told us that day was a lie. You do care about us, just like we care about you" Nozomi said, hoping that Honoka would join them to go to school one day.

Honoka on the other hand was still not sure, but hid her insecurities by having her determine face and nodding

Hanayo looked at her phone to check the time

"Nozomi, we have to go, school is about to start" Hanayo said holding up her phone, so that Nozomi could look at the time. Nozomi nodded and turned to look at Honoka in a sympathetic smile. "Sorry Honoka, but we have to go" Honoka nodded, smiling "It's alright, you guys go, just don't tell anyone" Honoka said

Nozomi went to go change to her school umiform, while Honoka and Hanayo were talking alone.

"Honoka, please come to school. Please come back and join μ's!"

"I'm not sure..." Honoka said looking down at the floor. "I'm not comfortable seeing μ's after what I said"

"Please, just think about it..." Once Hanayo finished her sentence, Nozomi showed up

"So... Shall we go?" Nozomi said looking at Hanayo. Hanayo nodded and grabbed Nozomi's hand, lacing her fingers against hers.

"Honoka, please, just think about coming back to school" Hanayo looked at Honoka once again

"Well, we have to go... Bye Honoka" Nozomi and Hanayo walked towards the stairs. Before going down the stairs, the couple waves Honoka goodbye, amd Honoka waved back.

* * *

As Honoka was sweeping the temple, she couldnt help but wonder if Hanayo was right, and she should go back to school.

* * *

 **I wasn't really in the mood for writing this chapter. So sorry that it is short.**

 **Also, I just recently changed my username to Kamui-Kamuy, so dont freak out.**

 **Please R &R**

 **Kamui-Kamuy**


	31. Back On Saturday

**I am actually dedicating this chapter to my friend. Since I missed her birthday, I felt bad, so I chose to post it. Like a birthday present.**

* * *

 **Umi P.O.V.**

Umi was in her classroom, looking out the window. She felt something warm touch her hand, taking off her gaze and looking up to see the owner of the hand. Seeing the owner was Kotori, Umi gave her a warm smile, and looking out the window, seeing Nozomi hugging Hanayo, as Hanayo tried to free herself from Nozomi's grasp, even though it was all futile. Later Nozomi let go of Hanayo, and grabbed her hand, planting a kiss on Hanayo's soft cheeks

With this, Umi remembered what happened back on Saturday

* * *

 _"I love you"_

* * *

As Umi got ready for her date with Kotori, wearing a dark blue, flower printed skirt with a black V-neck shirt, since it was humid from all the rain.

Putting on black flats and then telling her parents that she was heading out and closing the door behind her, Umi ran towards Kotori's house. Once she got there, she knocked on the door. Seeing the door open, Umi was welcomed by Ms. Minami.

"Oh! Umi, hello, are you here to pick up Kotori?" Umi nodded, responding to Ms. Minami question

"Kotori! Umi is here!" Ms. Kotori belowed, hurting Umi's ears.

"She'll be right down" Ms. Kotori smiled. Umi smiled back, even though her ears were hurting

"Sorry, I took so long Umi!" Kotori ran down to the living room. Umi noticed that Kotori was wearing the necklace she gave her when they were first going out.

"Don't worry it's fine" Umi said as Kotori quickly put on her shoes. Once she was done putting her shoes, the couple headed out.

"Bye mom! Im heading out!" Kotori waved, then closing the door behind her.

"Bye! Be careful you two!" Ms. Kotori yelled

"It's good to see that Kotori finally has a girlfriend" Ms. Kotori said between her giggles

* * *

 _"I love you too"_

* * *

Holding hands, the couple walked around town, going in stores and buying whatever caught their eye

After 30 minutes, they were both getting hungry.

"Um... Kotori, you want to go get something to eat?" Kotori nodded

"Where do you want to go eat?" Kotori thought for a moment, then nodded. Grabbing Umi's hand and running straight "I know this place that has great food, and drinks!"

Once getting to the restaurant and also getting a place to sit down, Kotori and Umi talked about minor things, like what should they do next... But not thinking of any other places to go.

The later ordered, and talked a little more. Soon getting their food, and later finished, Umi persuaded Kotori that she would pay the bill, not 'going Dutch'.

Once out of the restaurant, Umi grabbed Kotori's hand and said

"I want to show you a place that I found a long time ago"

* * *

 _"Remember how much fun we had that Saturday"_

* * *

After walking for 6 minutes, Umi found the place that she was talking about, which surprised Kotori on how beautiful the scenery was. Like something from a fairytale.

Vines loosely hanging from trees, small flower bushes scattered around, butterflies resting on flower buds, and a small waterfall refreshing the place.

"Umi... this place, it's so beautiful!" Kotori yelled, looking in awe. Umi giggled "Why dont we sit down?" Umi asked. Kotori nodded and Umi took her hand, taking Kotori to a rock so that both of them could sit down.

"Kotori..." Umi said grabbing Kotori's hand, Kotori looked over at Umi skeptically "yes?"

"I love you" Kotori blushed. This was the first time Umi said to her, other than when she asked her out, "I love you too..."

"I want to be with you forever" Umi's grasp on Kotori's hand tightened "I... want to... be with you forever... as well"

Umi reached down under the rock and took out a box, opening it

"Then why dont we get married after we graduate?" Umi said taking out a ring. Kotori was in shock and also in the verge of tears "b... but, what if... we break up?" Umi shook her head "I highly doubt it, we have been in a relationship this long, I dont this we would break up"

* * *

 _"Ah yes! That's when you showed me that beautiful place, It looked just like a fairytale scene!"_

* * *

"Then... Yes! I do. I promise to marry you after we graduate" Kotori said between her sobs, voice quivering throughout the sentence.

Umi took out the promise ring and put it on Kotori's wedding finger.

* * *

 _"That was also the place where you promised to marry me"_

* * *

Kotori looked at the ring, then hugged Umi, crying from happiness. Knowing that she wouldn't trade this moment for the world.

Umi hugged her too, in the verge of tears.

* * *

 _"It was such a beautiful moment, we stayed there until the very end of out date"_

* * *

After 30 minutes, they noticed it was getting late, so Umi took her home, even though she wanted to stay at that place a little while longer.

* * *

 _"I actually wanted to stay there until the end of time"_

* * *

Once the couple was at Kotori's house, they had a kiss goodbye. Though they both wanted to stay together forever, they knew soon they would

* * *

 _"I could tell! You were so silent when you were walking me home!"_

* * *

Umi saw when Kotori got in her house and walked home.

When Kotori got home, Ms. Minami saw the promise ring and dropped the wooden spoon she was using to cook

* * *

 _"I wonder how your mom knew, both of us didn't tell her, most likely rumors *giggle*"_

* * *

As Umi walked home, she passed by Honoka's house, smelling the sweets that Mrs. Kousaka was making. Remembering that Honoka was missing. Umi stopped in her tracks, then walked again, going home

* * *

 _"Well, at least were now married"_

* * *

 **To all those KotoUmi fans.**

 **And to my friend, Happy Birthday, sorry I missed it**


	32. Information Isn't Always Good

**Some information in the bottom, after this chapter**

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V**

No one really noticed the ring Kotori was wearing. Mostly cause she kept it hidden, but two other people knew; Umi and Nozomi.

The reason that Nozomi knew was because Umi asked for help. She wanted to give something to Kotori, but didn't know what. All what she knew is that she wanted to give her something that would show her how much she meant to her and how much love she felt for her.

* * *

μ's was up on the rooftop, stretching to get ready to learn new choreography.

"Hey, why don't we run up the stairs to the temple?" Eli asked "we haven't run up the stairs in quite a while" with this, Nozomi and Hanayo quickly looked up.

"Yeah! Plus, after we finish running, we can pray for success for the concert we are going to preform!" Nico smiled.

"Um... How about we run up the mountains? We get to train more. With all the nature around us, our reflexes will sharpen" Nozomi said, the girls thought about it for a while. "But isnt the mountains too far away?" Maki asked

"Well, what about a forest?"

The girls thought about it, then agreed, soon getting ready to head out.

* * *

Once getting to the forest, Nico complained that it was too humid and also that there weren't any close restaurants close by after they finished eating.

"Calm down, we can eat once we get home. And plus, Hanayo made some rice balls before we came here" Maki said walking towards her girlfriend. Nico was about to was about to run up to Hanayo and ask her for one, but it seemed like Maki read her mind "If you go and ask her, she will give it to you, but when we take a break, there wont be any for you, and im not going to share mine with you" Nico slumped down and walked away

Soon, they started running throughout the forest

* * *

μ's was currently taking a break from running, as Hanayo was passing out the rice balls, Umi and Nozomi were talking in private.

"So, are you guys planning on telling the rest of μ's?" Nozomi asked munching in the rice ball Hanayo gave her. Umi shrugged "It all depends on Kotori, though I'll talk to her. See if she even wants to tell everyone"

"What about Honoka?" Nozomi asked. Umi was confused "what about her?"

"Well... What if she shows up again"

"Well I'll just tell her that I gave Kotori a promise ring once she spots the ring on Kotori's hand. Simple"

"It's not as simple as you think, Umi" Nozomi frowned, which got Umi more curious

"What do you mean?" Nozomi took a deep breath, then wondering if she should even tell her.

"Do you know why Honoka ran away? Why she started doing drugs?" Nozomi said with a frown still on her face, looking at the confused Umi. Umi shook her head

"Because you and Kotori kept a secret, that secret was that you guys were secretly going out" Umi still looked confused "but, that doesn't make any sense? Why is she even doing all of this for a little secret like that? Why is she exaggerating so much?" Nozomi started to look mad once Umi said Honoka was exaggerating. Umi noticed this and started to look nervous, Nozomi doesn't get mad, at least not as easily as now.

"She isn't exaggerating" the purple-haired beauty plainly said. "It's because Honoka really liked Kotori. And since she find out the hard way; with you guys kissing... she ran away. Feeling betrayed, despair, anger. Then she felt like she couldn't trust anyone once she found out that we were trying to find out more information on why she was acting the way she was" As Nozomi harshly said this, Umi felt more and more guilty. She looked at Kotori then at Nozomi, though she couldn't see her face since her bangs we're covering her.

"Are you still going to say she is exaggerating or no?" Nozomi said, raising her head to look at Umi. Her piercing look, made Umi feel more uneasy. Umi shook her head, as a response to say no

"I also know what happened before you went out with Kotori" Nozomi said as Umi slowly ate her rice ball.

"You liked Honoka"

* * *

 **Sorry for the really short chapter. I wanted to leave this cliff hanger right here. Just for you guys can anxiously wait for the new one.**

 **Damn am I cruel㈶1㈳4**

 **So the info is that i estimate that I 3 more chapters, the story will end**

 **Please Review!**

 **~Kamui-Kamuy**


	33. The Truth Is the Truth

**3rd P.O.V.**

"What...! How do you know that...!" Umi said in a loud whisper. "Well, my cards don't lie" Nozomi said smiling, showing one of her cards. Umi just sighed in defeat.

"Well, you still do, dont you" Nozomi said quietly. Umi blushed a little and bit her rice ball.

"I dont get it... Why did you confess to Kotori, but not to Honoka?"

"I thought she hated me, since I would always scold her" Umi said truthfully "That was kind of my way of showing affection towards her. Showing that I cared for her..." A few seconds passed "but then I noticed that she was starting to show affection towards Kotori... I moved on" Nozomi took all this info in "Kotori knew I had feelings for Honoka. But she didn't know Honoka had feelings for her, I didn't tell her. I just told her I wanted to move on, and so Kotori helped me. Then I started having feelings for her, little by little. Until one day I confessed to her, and to my surprise, she happily said yes"

Once Nozomi knew Umi was done telling her story, she asked "But still, why didn't you tell Honoka you liked her? I know she had feelings for Kotori, but still, she should've known"

"Why? If she was going to say 'I dont like you, sorry'"

Nozomi stayed silent for a while, looking at Hanayo and Rin laughing together. Rin then hugging Hanayo. Nozomi felt a pang of helplessness but quickly shrugged it away

"It's scarry, I know" Umi quickly looked up "I thought Hanayo didnt like me. I thought she liked Rin" Nozomi said sincerely, "So when she confessed to me, I was actually surprised"

"I guess your right. I also think Hanayo thought the same thing" Nozomi looked puzzled "what do you mean?"

"Well, you and Eli were always so close to each other, and you guys would also hug each other, it made you guys look like a couple. But now that you and Hanayo are going out, you guys seem like close friends; sisters almost"

Nozomi looked down and nodded

"It's time to run again!" Eli said, ordering the girls to get ready. Nozomi and Umi quickly ate their rice ball and got ready to run

* * *

Once the girls finished running around the forest, they quickly ran to go get something to eat.

"Finally!" Rin said, being the fastest runner, she got to the fast food restaurant first

"Rin get in line!" Nico said running towards her "we can get our food more quickly!"

"Can't you wait a little bit? The rest of the members arent even here yet!" Maki said, pulling the back of Nico's shirt. Nico just pouted and relaxed a little

"Fine! But if they aren't here within 2 minutes, I'm ordering!"

Soon, the rest of the members got to the restaurant. They ordered and half of the members sat down, while the other half agreed to get the food and take it to the table.

Once the food finally arrived, the girls quickly ate from hunger that they had.

Once done, they cleaned up and left, heading home, except, two people

* * *

Nozomi calmly walked the dark, cold streets. The only thing lighting her way were the lamp posts.

"How much longer are you going to hide?" Nozomi said, not even turning, since she already knew who it was

"How did you know I was here?" Umi said, coming out from the shadows. Nozomi just shook her head "it was really obvious, really"

"I want to talk to you"

"About what? I already covered everything you need to know...?" Nozomi ended her sentence questionably, wondering if she did, in reality.

"Well. There are something you still need to answer"

"Like?"

"Tell me where Honoka is" Nozomi giggled and turned around

"Thats more of a demand" Umi huffed "Could please tell me where Honoka could be?"

"Why would I know where Honoka could be?"

"I know you know where she is"

"Let me ask you something" Nozomi turned to look at the road in front of her "why are you all of a sudden wondering where she is?" Umi was surprised by the sudden question "what do you mean? I've always been trying to search for her" Nozomi shook her head "Not as much as you are now. Its usually Kotori who would try to find her"

"Cause I-" Umi was cut off

"Why dont we talk about Honoka, huh?" Nozomi turned around to face Umi a second time.

"You have always liked Honoka, evey since you were a little kid, no?" Umi blushed a little, then nodded reluctantly, wondering where this conversation was going "so why didnt you confess to her? There is more to it that just Kotori, isn't there?" Umi looked shocked "how-?"

"Is it that, Honoka wouldn't pay attention to you after you scolded her, and she would go back to what she was doing, ignoring you in the process?"

Umi nodded "I wish I wasn't so harsh on her..." Umi looked down

"Well actually..."

Umi looked up, Nozomi giving her a warm smile, and with the lamp post, she looked like an actual angel

"Honoka also liked you"

* * *

 **Another cliff hanger**

 **Damn... Do i love doing cliff hangers.**

 **Please Vote in the poll, which couple I should write next**

 **Please Review**

~Kamui-Kamuy


	34. Welcome!

**3rd. P.O.V**

It was Sunday, and the girls decided to go out and have fun.

"Honoka! I'm going to go, so take care, and be careful if you go out. I know you don't want the other girls to see you" Honoka looked up from the TV and stopped munching her bread. "Don't worry! I'll be fine, plus today I have the day off from work" Nozomi nodded and Honoka went back to watching TV.

Nozomi said goodbye and left the house.

"How's Honoka?" Nozomi turned to see Hanayo

"She is fine... She has the day off today so, she won't go to the train station" Hanayo took a deep breath to relax herself. Nozomi patted her head "We should go" Hanayo nodded and they ran towards the train station to mean the other members.

Honoka looked out the window, and smiled 'Good Luck' and went to her room to take out a little bag that had her preserved drug.

* * *

The members deciced to go to an amusement park. And with only even numbers, no one will be sitting alone or with an aboxious fan.

"Which ride should we get on?" Eli asked the group, the other 7 members discussed the rides. They decided to go to on the roller coasters first. But first, they had to get IN the park. Once it was there turn, Eli gave a paper to the lady checking bags, the lady nodded and gave a bag to Eli. Eli thanked her and passed security. Once in, Eli opened the bag and took out different colored bracelets, ""Ok! Everyone! I have to give you guys something!" the girls looked over to Eli and saw that she was holding a bracelets. "Now here" Eli said passing them out "put them on and dont lose them. If we wear these, we get to be in front of the ride"

"Now I know why you said we should come here" Nozomi smiled, Eli just blushed.

"Wow!" Nico said quickly putting on her pink bracelet "I'm going to be in front! Just like I am in all other concerts!" Nico said in triumph. Once Maki finished putting on her red bracelet, she looked at her, then looked away, hesitantly lacing her fingers against her girlfriend "Come on, lets go"

"We also get free stuff, thats why I said that you guys shouldn't bring any money!" Eli said pointing her sky blue bracelet "you just need to show this and they will give you what they want for free"

"Eli?" Nozomi was wondering something "How did you get these bracelets?" Eli laughed a little "The owner of this amusement park is a fan of μ's, so when I said my name to reserve a spot, he said that he was a fan and we can be here for free. He said he would send a letter that would say we could get the bracelets"

Nozomi just nodded and looked over to Hanayo. "Let's go?" Hanayo smiled and nodded, grabbing hands and leaving off to go to the tea pots ride. Rin and Eli noticed that Hanayo was wearing Nozomi's purple bracelet and Nozomi was wearing Hanayo's mint green bracelet. "That's really cute" Eli smiled, Rin just nodded

* * *

The day was ending rather quickly, but it wasnt over at least. The μ's members still had to watch a water show, in which they didn't have to pay to enter or be in front. Enchanted by the colored water, μ's payed close attention. At the very end of the water show, it showed a picture of what used to be, all of the members of μ's, which meant, Honoka was in the picture. The members felt guilty, especially Nozomi and Hanayo, because they both knew where she was.

Once the show ended, they quickly left because of the fans trailing behind them. Getting on the train, and going back home

* * *

The next morning, the members were a little sad that they had to go back to school. They all wanted to go back to the amusement park, Eli said not to worry, they would go back soon, which made the girls happy.

Umi and Kotori waited for the teacher to arrive to the classroom. While waiting, Kotori and Umi talked about they're little date they had yesterday. They we're lucky though, and they noticed this, because the other couples had to secretly text to their girlfriend because they are in a different year. Then... they would graduate.

The couple decided not to think of this and just talked about how much fun they had and planning another date within a few weeks. Umi saw that Kotori was wearing her promise ring.

"Kotori?"

"Yes?" Umi took a deep breath. "I was wondering, when are you going to tell the members about the ring?" Umi said whispering, she didn't want any rumors spreading around right now. Kotori blushed 'I was thinking today..." Kotori blushed looking down to her ring.

Before Umi could speak again, the teacher came in and Kotori turned around to see the front of the room. Tge teacher did a role call...

"Kousaka Honoka?"

Umi and Kotori remembered that Honoka ran away, they also remember seeing the picture of μ's, and felt guilty.

"Here!" Umi and Kotori's train of thoughts broke and looked up, seeing Honoka in the entrance of the classroom

* * *

 **The next chapter might be the next chapter.**

 **P.M me or Review, if you want me to write the alternative version of the ending of this story.**

 **Please vote on the Poll. Within a week, I will close the poll, so please vote. Now... I have to make 2 HonoMaki stories (I Dont Need Help, Im Fine and another one...)**

 **And also please review. I would love to known what you think of the story.**

 **~Kamui-Kamuy**


	35. The End

**The Final Chapter... Thank you all for your support me on later stories.**

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V**

Honoka sat down in her desk, ignoring the teacher and students glare. Taking out her notebook and looking at the teacher to do her roll call again.

The teacher snapped out and started to check if the other students are here. Once she finished, she started the lesson.

Kotori and Umi had such a hard time to focus, mostly feeling uncomfortable, wondering if they should talk to her, after all what has happened.

* * *

It was lunch time, and Honoka took her lunch and quietly ate it by herself.

"Um... Honoka?" Honoka looked up from her lunch and saw Kotori. "Yes?"

Kotori took a deep breath, I was wondering, why did you decide to come back to school? I dont mean it in a rude way though!" Honoka just giggled

"It just felt like time" Kotori was still confused, after what has happened, after all what she said, it felt like time? Kotori just nodded and left, going back to her seat.

"By the way..." Honoka said to Kotori. Kotori looked up and to look at Honoka. With the sunlight hitting her, she remembered when Honoka confessed to her. "When are you going to get married?" Honoka said not looking at Kotori, but rarher started to eat her food. "What are you..." Kotori felt her ring and looked down. Honoka laughed and Kotori blushed.

"Well if you're wondering" Kotori said taking out her food "she said after we graduate from high school" Honoka quickly munched her food to say something else. "Do the members of μ's know?" Kotori shook her head "No but I am going to tell them today" Honoka nodded then looked around. "Hey, where's Umi?" Kotori looked up and looked around. "She told me she was going to come back, that the teacher told her if she could do something quickly, Umi said yes. I thought she was here by now" Immediately, the door was slammed open revealing Hanayo and Nozomi, running towards Honoka.

"We we're worried about you went! You send me a text saying 'you weren't going to be home today'" Nozomi said showing the message, Hanayo nodded. Honoka awkwardly laughed. Kotori looked confused. "What do you mean 'going to be home?'" Nozomi and Hanayo quickly turned around to see a confused looking Kotori. Nozomi looked at Honoka, and she saw her nodding, then looking over Hanayo, she was also nodding. Nozomi sighed. "You see, for the past few weeks, I've known where Honoka was" Kotori chocked on her food, hitting her chest. "You did, why didn't you say anything!" Nozomi shook her head. "No, because I knew Honoka didn't want me to tell you guys. Hanayo, she knew because I told her. For the past few weeks, Honoka helps around the shrine"

Kotori thought for a bit.

"So that's why you didn't want us to go to the shrine..." Nozomi nodded. The bell rang, which signaled the end of lunch time. Nozomi and Hanayo said goodbye and left the classroom

* * *

"At least we now know where she is at least" Hanayo said looking up at her girlfriend. Nozomi nodded, taking a deep breath. Hanayo hesitantly hugged Nozomi, madly blushing and tightly closing her eyes. Nozomi untangled Hanayo's arms around her and lead her to one of the vacant classrooms. One of the benefits that the second year only have 2 classes.

"Thank you for supporting me Hanayo..." Nozomi lead her to a corner away from the doors and the windows. Nozomi went to the window and closed all the blinds. Hanayo wondered why Nozomi closed all the blinds. Nozomi was infront of Hanayo and wrapped her hands tightly around Hanayo's waist. Inching closer and closer to Hanayo's lips, Nozomi said; "Happy one month anniversary" Hanayo felt so flustered by the action Nozomi was doing, but also said; "Happy anniversary, Nozomi" slowly wrapping her arms around Nozomi.

Once finally lips touched, Nozomi unwrapped one of her hands grasped Hanayo's bosom. Hanayo squealed and blushed. Feeling Nozomi's smirk, Hanayo decided to play that game too, though she really wasn't comfortable with it. She also unwrapped her hand and grasped Nozomi's bossom.

The door opened and the couple quickly separated from lips. Revealing who opened the door was Umi. Umi saw that Hanayo and Nozomi were close too each other. To make matters worse, she also saw they're hands on each others breast. Umi quickly left. But before she closed the door, she said; "get a room you two, don't do that here"

Hanayo blushed and quickly took her hands off Nozomi. Nozomi just giggled went to go lock the door.

"Now I see why you like to do that..." Hanayo said while Nozomi was locking the door. Nozomi looked confused but felt a pair of hands on her enlarged bosom. Nozomi now knew what she ment and giggled.

* * *

Umi quickly went back to her classroom. Nozomi was lucky she was Vice-President of the Student Council, or she would be in trouble with her teacher. And since Hanayo is going out with her, Nozomi can easily lie to Hanayo's teacher, and say Hanayo was helping her...

Umi saw that she was late for class and quickly ran to her class. Once there, she opened the door and went to her desk, ignoring other peoples glances.

Now, time for another class session.

* * *

Now was time for the after school activites. Hanayo and Nozomi dragged Honoka up to the roof.

"No! I dont want to go!" Honoka said putting all her weight on her legs to stop her tracks, but no vail.

"Stop whining Honoka! You have to go!" Hanayo said putting all her strength to drag Honoka. She felt like going up the stairs was going to be a challenge.

"No! I said no! I just wanna go home!" Honoka said shaking her head.

"Honoka! Stop it..." Nozomi said. Getting tired of this fight.

After what felt like days, Nozomi and Hanayo finally got Honoka up the stairs. Nozomi hugged Honoka so that she wouldn't run away while Hanayo opened the door. The members looked over to the entrance puzzled but then saw Nozomi dragging Honoka. Once they were both in, Hanayo closed the door.

"Honoka!" the members yelled. Nozomi let go of Honoka and Honoka felt on the cold hard floor, feeling light headed.

"Honoka, we want to sat sorry" Eli said, walking up to Honoka. Honoka looked up and saw Eli and give her a hand, Honoka took it and got up.

"For what? I should be the one saying sorry!" Honoka said dusting off. Eli shook her head. "No, us too, after all what wr have done"

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" Honoka said with a forced giggle. "I said I should be the one saying sorry. I had a lot of time to reflect, and I've cause a lot of drama, and we didn't need that! I over exaggerated, and called you guys names. Saying stuff I didn't meant too"

"But we have done stuff to" Maki said "We betrayed your trust, gave you a hard time, and we didn't want to make matters worse with you, but we did"

"It's fine but-" Honoka was cut off by Nico. "And! We also want you back in μ's!" The girls nodded with what Nico said. "So..." Hanayo said walking away from the door and going towards the members. "Will you be the leader of μ's again?"

Honoka didn't hesitate to answer "I'll be in μ's again." The girls smiled and hugged Honoka.

* * *

A few weeks passed after Honoka's reappearance. Now was Saturday, and Eli decided to take all of μ's to the amusement park just like she promised, but what made it more fun was that Honoka was with them.

Honoka was in awe of the park, since it was her first time. And she was more happy when she found out the food was free and she could also be in front of every ride, just by showing her orange bracelet.

The other μ's members were happy to have Honoka with them, and they were also happy to see her happy.

Finally,

μ's was together again

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this story.**

 **Now, time to work on I Don't Need Help, I'm Fine!**

 **Thank you for all of your support, and hopefully you support me in other stories.**

 **μ'sic Forever**

 **~Kamui-Kamuy**


	36. The End AU

**Now this is what wouldve happened if Honoka didnt go back to μ's**

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V**

 _*back when Honoka ran away from home*_

Nozomi looked out the window, she was about to go out and walk around town, but something made her look outside, and saw that there was a severe storm coming this way. While cleaning dishes, she heard her phone. Turning it on, Nozomi saw that she received a message from Hanayo saying _"I'm outside your house"_

Nozomi smiled and dried her hand, quickly running to open the door. Nozomi opened the door and saw Hanayo with her wet umbrella. Nozomi hugged her and welcomed her in. Though something gave Nozomi the feeling that she should go outside than being at home.

* * *

 _*the next day*_

Because of the stormy night, Hanayo's parents let her sleep over. Although Nozomi had a seperate bedroom, the couple slept together.

The couple awoke from Nozomi's alarm. Nozomi knew it was an hour before the school opened, but Nozomi wanted to walk around with Hanayo.

Nozomi rubber her eyes and turned to see Hanayo sleeping. Lightly shaking her to wake up, Nozomi couldnt help but admire Hanayo's innocent look while sleeping.

Hanayo started to wake up. Nozomi leaned down to Hanayo's ear. "Wake up" When that didnt work, Nozomi huffed then thought of an idea. Leaning down to her eat again, bitting it. Hanayo got up quickly, rolling down the bed in the process. Nozomi laughed. "Finally you wake up!"

Hanayo huffed. Nozomi helped her up. "Come on, get ready, I want to walk around before we go to school

* * *

Once done with their morning routines, the couple walked hand in hand around town. Some people giving disgusted looks, others taking pictures, most likely to put them up on the internet.

They walked to a forest where they found Honoka smoking. Hanayo looked puzzled.

"Nozomi? What are we doing here?" Nozomi shrugged. "I dont know... Something gave me a feeling we should-" Hanayo and Nozomi saw a sleeping, wet Honoka. Quickly running to Honoka's aid, Nozomi took out her phone and called 911, while Nozomi called the ambulance, Hanayo checked Honoka's pulse.

"There's a pulse... But just barely...!" Hanayo said, while frantically looking at Nozomi.

Soon the ambulance came and took Honoka. Nozomi and Hanayo decided to go to go in the ambulance than go to the hospital

* * *

*months later*

Honoka was silently sitting on the grass, looking up at the cloudless sky.

"Funny how there sre no clouds out, right..." Honoka turned around to see the μ's memebers coming her way.

Honoka nodded but didn't say anything.

"Why did you leave Honoka?" Umi said sitting down, the members also copied her action

"I wanted freedom... I wanted to do what ever I wanted" the members stayed quiet, a breeze passing by. After asking a few more questions, they had to leave.

Honoka got up, but didnt go with them.

"Don't worry! We'll come back" Nozomi said not looking back. The members nodded, agreeing to what Nozomi said.

Before they were out of sight, the members turned around.

"Rest In Peace Honoka..."

Honoka didnt say anything because it was futile. She just sat back down in the grass and looked up at the sunset, but she did remember her funeral. Her family, friends, amd fans all crying around her useless corpse, just representing that she wasn't there anymore.

Now feeling stupid for staring all this unnecessary drama... Honoka just looked up at the sunset by herself

* * *

 **Originally, this was going to happen, but I wanted to give a happy ending.**

 **Now, THIS is the last chapter.**

 **Please review what you think**

 **And thank you for all of your support**

~Kamui-Kamui


End file.
